Der Fall der Sterne
by Soph14
Summary: Als Elros sich für die Sterblichkeit entscheidet, kann Elrond es kaum fassen. Wer ist das seltsame Elbenkind Galadwen Was bedeuten diese Alpträume? Wird Lindon dem Angriff der Orks standhalten? Chap. 12 on
1. Verlust

Nun habe ich es mir in den Kopf gesetzt eine Fanfic aus der Sicht Elronds zu schreiben, et voilá, hier ist sie. Die ersten Kapitel spielen so ungefähr am Anfang des zweiten Zeitalters. Elrond ist also noch sehr, sehr jung (deshalb nicht wundern, dass er noch ein wenig „weich" ist)! Außerdem werden viele Ereignisse aus dem Silmarillion erwähnt. Wenn es jemand nicht gelesen haben sollte, erkläre ich die Figuren oder Ereignisse gern, falls er noch Lust hat meine FF überhaupt zu lesen. Sagt mir nur Bescheid wen ihr nicht kennt. Aber jetzt wollen wir mal nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Danke noch anDragi für's betalesen und natürlich anSandra für's probelesen! Das erste Kapitel widme ich meiner lieben Anne, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat!

Disclaimer: Ja, natürlich gehört hier fast alles dem Meister Tolkien. Ich benutze es nur, um meiner kranken Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. +sich vor Tolkien in den Staub wirft+ Verzeih mir!

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 1: Verlust

„Elros! Ich flehe dich an, Bruder, wende dich ab von dieser schrecklichen Idee!", sagte ich voller Angst und lief raschen Schrittes meinem Zwilling hinterher, der zielstrebig voran ging.

„Nein, Elrond! Ich habe mein Schicksal gewählt. Von nun an will ich zum Volke der Menschen gezählt werden. Meine Entscheidung steht fest!"

Wie nur konnte er sich für die Edain entscheiden und mich im Stich lassen? Wir waren immer beisammen gewesen. Warum? Warum wollte er, dass unsere Wege sich trennten und unsere geschwisterliche Freundschaft ein solches Ende fand?

„Ich bitte dich! Überdenke, was du tust, bevor du es bereust!"

„Ich bleibe bei meinem Entschluss!", rief Elros genervt. „Und nun, entschuldige mich!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Tür seines Gemaches zu, sodass sie mir in die Nase fiel und mich schmerzhaft traf. Eine Weile blieb ich vor seinem Zimmer stehen und hoffte darauf, dass er vielleicht wieder herauskommen und sich entschuldigen, vielleicht brüderlich einen Arm um mich legen würde, doch Elros blieb in seinem Gemach. Gekränkt entschloss ich mich mein eigenes Zimmer aufzusuchen. Wie betäubt legte ich mich auf mein Bett. Wäre Mutter nicht vor Jahren ins Meer gestürzt, wäre sie hier gewesen, sie hätte Elros' Meinung geändert!

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Warum tat er das? Warum nur? Sollte ich Ereinion um Hilfe bitten? Vielleicht würde Elros auf ihn hören, schließlich war er eine Person, der er seinen vollen Respekt zollte. Aber vielleicht würde er auf seiner Idee beharren und es würde alles nichts helfen...

Nein, ich konnte nicht länger hier sitzen bleiben. Ich musste hinaus an die frische Luft! Ein kleiner Spaziergang im Hofgarten würde mir sicher gut tun und mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Gil-galads Festung erinnerte noch an den alten Glanz der früheren Elbenreiche, bevor Doriath und Gondolin gefallen waren, doch sie vermochte ihnen kaum gleichzukommen, denn schon jetzt geriet vieles, was die Noldor einst an Wissen und Kunstfertigkeit aus Aman mit sich gebracht hatten, verloren. Ich selbst konnte mich an kaum eine der alten Städte und Länder erinnern. Nachdem Elwing, meine Mutter, bei dem Gemetzel an der Mündung des Sirion in die See stürtzte, wurden Elros und ich von Maglor, einem der Söhne Feanors, gefangen genommen. Wir können von Glück reden, dass sein Mitleid für uns, über die Wut darüber, dass Naneth(1) einen der Silmaril bei sich hatte, siegte, denn sonst hätte er uns wohl köpfen lassen.

Jahre später hatte Gil-galad uns zu sich geholt, denn er meinte, er könne es nicht zulassen, dass mein Bruder und ich unter einem solchen Elben erwachsen würden. Der Abschied war mir schwer gefallen, denn Maglor war wie ein Onkel für mich gewesen. Doch nun vermochte niemand zu wissen, wo er sich befand, denn er war verschwunden.

Ereinion aber hatte uns herzlich in seinem Hause aufgenommen und wurde schnell zu einem engen Freund, ja, fast zu einem Familienmitglied. Wir hatten ihn gern um uns, denn er gab uns oft einen väterlichen Rat oder half uns, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten waren.

Ich trat hinaus unter die Sonne. Der Wind wehte mir ins Gesicht und blies die salzige Meeresluft sogar bis hierher. Ich _war_ in Schwierigkeiten. Aber ich wollte Ereinion auch nicht mit den Problemen eines Jungelben belasten und doch; würde Elros mich verlassen, ich glaubte, es würde mein Tod werden. Es machte mich nervös. Ich konnte nicht aufhören an etwas anderes zu denken, als an meinen Bruder und an das, was wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Die Idee, er könne nie mehr bei mir sein, lag mir schwer auf dem Herzen. Es war absurd, einfach absurd! Allmählich begriff ich, dass mir dieses Thema wohl auf ewig im Kopf herumspuken würde. Krampfhaft versuchte ich an etwas anderes zu denken. Mein Schwert, nein... Die Elbenfrauen am Hofe, auch nicht... Ich war weder verliebt noch hatte ich das heiratsfähige Alter erreicht.

_Meine Bücher, ja, meine Bücher!_, dachte ich.

Dies empfand ich als eine gute Idee, denn es gab viel, was ich für den Unterricht bei Meister Palanorn, meinem Lehrer und Berater Gil-galads, lernen musste bis er von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt war. Ein dickes Buch namens „_Die Geschichte der Noldor – Von Finwe bis Ende des Ersten Zeitalters_" (eine sehr neue Lektüre) hatte er mir vor zwei Monaten in die Hand gedrückt. Vieles hatte ich schon in meinem Kopf verankert, sodass es kaum noch möglich war, es dort wieder herauszureißen, aber ich war noch nicht einmal bis zur Mitte des Buches gekommen und es gab noch viel zu tun für mich.

Ich liebte es zu lernen. Wenn ich in meinen Geschichtsbüchern oder in den Werken elbischer Heiler las, vergaß ich ganz Arda um mich herum. So konnte ich meine Gedanken für wenige Stunden von den Entschlüssen meines Bruders abwenden, auch wenn sie mich später mit Sicherheit wieder einholen würden. Ich vergaß die Zeit.

Während ich noch in Gedanken das Gelernte wiederholte, trat ein Elb an meine Seite und dies war Ereinion. Er sagte nichts, denn er wartete darauf, dass ich ihn ansah. Es war eine Gewohnheit von ihm – wenn er nicht gerade im Rat saß – still zu bleiben, bis derjenige, von dem er es beliebte, ihm seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ich wollte kaum wagen meinen Kopf zu ihm zu drehen, aber am Ende tat ich es doch. Ereinion wirkte zufrieden, aber dann seufzte er und versuchte so sanft, wie möglich, zu lächeln.

„Elrond, dein Bruder erzählte mir von seiner Entscheidung." Ich kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Genau an der Stelle, wo sie aufeinander trafen, würde ich in ein paar tausend Jahren eine tiefe Sorgenfalte haben. „Und er erzählte mir davon, dass du es nicht akzeptieren willst."

„Mein Herr, ihr müsst ihn davon abhalten!", flehte ich. „ Er darf das nicht tun!"

Abermals seufzte der König.

„Du und dein Bruder, ihr seid nun beide erwachsene Elben", begann er. „Wenn es seine Entscheidung ist, dann müssen wir es billigen. Nicht umsonst haben die Valar es den Angehörigen deiner Familie freigestellt, ob sie das Leben eines Menschen oder eines Eldars wählen."

Ein kalter Schauer erfasste mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Er würde nicht... Er konnte nicht...

„Mein Herr, ihr dürft dies nicht zulassen! Was soll ich tun, ohne Elros?"

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Elrond", meinte Ereinion. „Ich werde ihn zu nichts zwingen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du eines weißt – und ich meine dies nicht bös' – aber du musst endlich lernen selbständiger zu sein."

Dies war es nun, das kleine Sätzchen, das mich alle Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Vor dem hohen Elbenkönig begann ich zu weinen. Beschämt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. _Nein!_ War ich nicht selbstständig genug? Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass Ereinion schon vor mir gewusst hatte, was Elros tun würde?

Er umarmte mich. So etwas tat er sehr selten und ich selber war nie einer der Elben gewesen, die es verdient hatten, in seine Arme genommen zu werden. Doch ich weinte nur noch mehr, war froh jemanden zu haben, der mich tröstete. Ich konnte fühlen, dass es Ereinion auch schmerzte, dass Elros diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber genau wie ich hatte er eingesehen, dass es unmöglich war ihn davon abzubringen. Wir würden ihn gehen lassen.

Dies war für die nächste Zeit das einzige Mal, dass ich von dem Hochkönig umarmt wurde. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wollte er, dass ich lerne, wie ich auf mich allein gestellt zurechtkam, wenn ich keine Hilfe von anderen hatte. Auch wenn ich darüber zürnte, dass er Elros nicht überredet hatte, war ich ihm dankbar, denn sonst hätte ich wohl nie gelernt auf meinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Des Abends saßen Elros und ich gemeinsam in der Küche zum Abendmahl. Beide waren wir still, denn niemand traute sich dem anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Immer langsamer führte ich den Löffel mit Suppe an meinen Mund und schließlich rührte ich nur noch in meiner kleinen Schüssel herum. Meinem Bruder schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Doch wir sprachen kein Wort miteinander, selbst die nächsten Tage und Wochen nicht.

Nachricht empfing uns von den Valar, denn Eonwe, der Herold Manwes, berichtete die Herrn des Westens hätten für die Menschen, die tapfer gegen Morgoth gekämpft hatten, eine Insel aus den Wassern des Meeres erhoben und sie luden sie ein in das Land Andor (Anm. der Autorin: die Sindarinform ist Númenor) zu segeln und dort zu leben. Wie zum Zeichen, das alles bereit für die Ankunft der Edain war, ging im Osten ein neues Licht auf, das man den _Stern Earendils_ taufte. Denn man erzählte sich mein Vater würde mit seinem Schiff Vingilot über den Himmel segeln, den Silmaril, den meine Mutter verwahrt hatte auf der Stirn, sodass er leuchtete wie kein anderer Stern am Firmament.

Elros nun, sah seine Gelegenheit, denn diese Insel reizte ihn. Freudig nahmen die Edain ihn als einen von ihnen auf und die Valar erwählten ihn zum ersten König Númenors. Sie begannen viele Schiffe zu bauen und sie zu beladen. Je begeisterter mein Bruder bei den Vorbereitungen für seinen Aufbruch war, desto schlechter ging es mir. Nie würde ich es verkraften, dass er so weit von mir entfernt leben wollte. Niemals würde ich seinen Tod ertragen. Wie hätte ich das nur gekonnt? Er war mein Zwilling, man könnte sogar sagen mein Gegenstück. Wäre seine Seele erst einmal verloren, würde auch ich nie wieder Elrond sein.

Wohin kamen die Seelen der Menschen nach dem Tod? Diese Frage beschäftigte viele Elben. Wir wussten, dass sie keinen Platz in den Hallen Mandos' hatten, aber ob es auch Unterkünfte für sie gab, vermochte niemand zu sagen. Man vermutete sie verschwanden ins Nichts.

Diese Aussicht machte mir Angst. Wenn ein Elb starb, hatten seine Angehörigen immer noch die Möglichkeit ihn eines Tages in Mandos' Hallen wieder zu sehen. Was tat man nur, wenn man zur Hälfte Mensch war und der Bruder sich genau für diese Hälfte entschied?

_Verflucht sei das Blut meiner Familie!_

Immer wieder fragte ich mich, weshalb Lúthien, meine Urgroßmutter, so vernarrt in Beren gewesen war. Hätte sie einen Elben geheiratet, hätte ich nicht vor meinem Problem gestanden. Wie konnte eine Elbe (zumal Lúthien zur Hälfte sogar eine Maia gewesen war) sich nur in einen Menschen verlieben? Fragen über Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gab. Seufzend setzte ich mich in meinen bequemen Sessel, am Feuer meines kleinen Kamins.

_Ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken..._, sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Das Feuer tanzte in glimmenden Rottönen. Mein kaltes Gesicht wurde warm und ich glitt über in einen unruhigen Schlaf, träumte seltsame Dinge.

Ich stand am Meer. Das Wasser rauschte laut im Wind. Der Sand wehte mir ins Gesicht. Unten in der See stand eine Frau, die ihre Hand nach mir ausstreckte. Ich lief weiter heran, um zu sehen, wer sie war, doch sie schien nicht näher kommen zu wollen. Nebel zogen plötzlich auf, aber sie stach trotz allem klar aus ihm hervor. Ihr silbrig weißes Haar glänzte, obwohl die Sonne nicht durch den Dunstschleier schien und zwei Augen von einem blau, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte, leuchteten aus ihrem alabasternem Gesicht. Ihr Haupt schien von Sternen gekrönt. Sie war eine Frau von einer solchen Schönheit, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich sie hätte beschreiben sollen. Mit einem Mal riss sie ihre Augen auf, gleichzeitig sah sie mich an.

„Galadwen", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme.

Die Nebel wurden dichter. Sie verschwand aus meiner Sicht, obwohl ich immer schneller lief und versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch sie war verschwunden.

Jäh schreckte ich aus meinem Schlaf auf, denn es hatte an meiner Tür geklopft.

„Herein!", rief ich verwirrt.

Zu meiner Verwunderung war es Elros. Er schloss die Tür und blieb dann stehen, wo er war. Er wollte mich nicht ansehen, aber er wollte mir etwas sagen, das war sicher, sonst wäre er nicht hierher gekommen. Auch ich rührte mich nicht. Traurig wartete ich darauf, dass er mir sagte, weswegen er zu mir kam, doch Elros schwieg. Aber ich würde nicht der erste sein, der sprach. Ich war gekränkt.

Dann ergriff er schließlich doch das Wort, ohne einen Schritt näher zu kommen: „Unser Schiff läuft in drei Tagen aus. Ich wollte nur, das du es weißt."

„So...", meinte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Und es würde mich freuen, wenn du... wenn du kommen würdest", fuhr Elros fort.

„Aha..."

„Elrond?"

„Hm...?"

„Ach, nichts..."

Jetzt sah er mich doch an. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel mit mir zu sprechen, aber das tröstete mich nicht. Elros seufzte, nickte mir zu und öffnete die Tür.

„Dann, gute Nacht, Elrond."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Antwort von mir abzuwarten, verschwand er im Gang. Ich war froh, dass er mir wenigstens gesagt hatte, wann er gehen wollte, sodass ich mich darauf einstellen konnte. Doch es kränkte mich noch mehr, dass er mir nur drei Tage vor der Abreise davon erzählte, denn dies war wenig Zeit, um sich auf einen wahrscheinlich endgültigen Abschied vorzubereiten. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, meine Hände begannen zu zittern, ein unerträgliches Gefühl breitete sich in meinem gesamten Körper es. Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass er ging, ich wollte es nicht.

Fortsetzung folgt...

(1)Mutter

So, das war es nun, das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt es gemocht und lest noch ein wenig weiter. Dann will ich mich auch schon verabschieden! Bye, bis zum nächsten Mal!

Soph


	2. Gewinn

Tja, da melde ich mich wieder zurück mit Kapitel 2. Danke an meine Dragile für's betalesen.

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört alles dem Tolkien und ich versuche kein Geld damit zu verdienen.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 2: Gewinn

Ereinion war einer der Elben, die Elros gemeinsam mit mir verabschieden würden. Ich ritt Seite an Seite mit ihm zu den Häfen von Lindon, die um einen Tagesritt entfernt lagen. Mit jedem weiteren Hufschlag, den meine getreue Stute Nimloth tat, schienen meine Glieder mehr und mehr einzufrieren. Ich wollte nicht zu den Häfen. Dort zu sein, bedeutete Elros für immer zu verlieren.

Ereinion versuchte mich krampfhaft von ihm abzulenken und begann über die Verteilung der Sindar in den östlichen Gefilden Mittelerdes zu sprechen. Auf diese Weise erfuhr ich auch, dass ein Elb namens Oropher sich im Großen Grünwald niedergelassen hatte und nun den Teil der Grünelben, die sich dort vor einiger Zeit ansiedelten, zu regieren. Ereinion verriet mir, dass Oropher ein junger Elb war für einen König, doch ein strenger Herrscher sei. Erst kürzlich habe ihn aber die Nachricht ereilt, dass Grünwalds Erbe geboren sei, den der König „Thranduil" nannte. Dies waren jedoch nur die üblichen Formalitäten. Oropher mied den restlichen Kontakt zu uns Noldor, denn wie viele Sindar und König Thingol von Doriath zuvor, war er wegen des Fluches Feanors nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen.

Die Häfen kamen langsam in Sichtweite und ich wurde nervös. Doch ich ritt stolz und gekränkt zugleich an die Stelle, an der uns Elros begrüßte. Seine Kleidung ließ mich die Augenbraue heben. Er war viel zu leicht gekleidet für eine Überfahrt. Jetzt wo er sterblich war, konnte er die Kälte strenger spüren, als wir Elben und ich fürchtete er würde sich erkälten. Doch ich kannte meinen Bruder und fürsorglich, wie ich trotz der Enttäuschung über seine Entscheidung war, hatte ich daran gedacht ihm einen warmen Mantel und einen Umhang mitzubringen. Seine Kleider hatte er vergessen, das hatte ich in seinem Gemach gesehen, doch ich brachte ihm nicht seine eigenen Kleidungstücke, sondern meinen Mantel und meinen Umhang, als Erinnerung, damit er mich niemals vergaß.

Ereinion legte Elros eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Mögen die Valar deine Reise ruhig verlaufen lassen und dich zu besseren Zeiten führen, als du hier in Mittelerde erlebt hast. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

Dann küsste er ihn zum Abschied auf die Stirn und ging zurück zu seinem Pferd. Elros verabschiedete noch weitere Elben, die zu Gil-galads Hofstaat gehörten. Ich war als letztes an der Reihe.

Verbergen konnte ich nicht, dass mir zum Weinen zumute war, doch noch war ich in der Lage meine Gefühle zu zügeln, auch wenn meine Augen unerträglich brannten. Langsam zog ich Mantel und Umhang aus meiner Satteltasche und drückte sie Elros in die Hand.

„Damit du nicht frierst auf dem Schiff", sagte ich verzweifelt.

Ich konnte fühlen, dass es meinem Bruder nicht anders ging, als mir. Ich konnte seine Traurigkeit spüren. Schließlich nahm er mich in die Arme, krallte sich für einen Moment so fest an mich, dass ich dachte, er wolle mich nie wieder loslassen und sagte letztendlich: „Vielen Dank, Elrond!"

„Nein, danke mir nicht. Und jetzt, verschwinde endlich. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"

Elros nickte lächelnd, bedachte die anderen Elben mit einem letzten Blick und stieg an Bord. Nun konnte ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen, während das Schiff meines Bruders gen Westen segelte, bis es am Horizont verschwand.

.-.

Nichts gefiel mir noch ohne Elros. Ich wurde zu träge, um meine Bücher zu lesen, ging nur noch selten in den Hofgarten und mein Leben bestand für ein paar Monate nur noch Grübeleien vor meinem Kamin. Es verging kaum eine Minute, in der ich nicht darüber nachdachte, wie es Elros ging und ob er eine Frau gefunden hatte. Am meisten fürchtete ich mich davor, er könne krank werden. Wir Elben kannten keine Krankheiten und wir wussten auch nicht, wie sie sich anfühlten. Deswegen stellte ich sie mir als etwas sehr Schlimmes vor. Ich fürchtete mich vor ihnen, wie vor Morgoth.

Palanorn, mein Lehrer, war von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt und holte mich für den Unterricht wieder in die Bibliothek. Anders als sonst, freute ich mich nicht auf meine Stunden. Ich saß einfach nur da, während sein Tadel sich über mich ergoss, wie eine riesige Lawine. Eben hatte er mich geprüft, ob ich auch alles auswendig gelernt hatte, doch da ich nur das wusste, was ich bis zu Elros' Abfahrt gelernt hatte, konnte ich nicht alle seine Fragen beantworten.

„Ich verstehe euch nicht!", schimpfte er. „Ihr seid ein sonst so tüchtiger Schüler und lernt schneller, als jeder andere in eurem Alter. Warum werft ihre diese Gabe einfach weg durch eure Faulheit? Dafür wird eine Strafe nötig sein, Elrond! Wenn wir den Unterricht beendet haben, werdet ihr hier bleiben und Herrn Mardil beim Umsortieren der Bücher helfen!"

„Ja, Meister Palanorn", sagte ich bedrückt und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Er hatte Recht. Es war nicht meine Art. Elros war derjenige von uns beiden, der zur Faulheit neigte. Ich war immer ein Musterschüler gewesen. Palanorn seufzte und setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für euch ist, aber wenn ihr euch nicht zusammenreißt und eure Gedanken nicht anderen Dingen zuwendet, als eurem Bruder, dann fürchte ich, werdet ihr nicht weit kommen in dieser Welt. Ich bitte euch. Ich möchte nur euer Bestes, doch auch ihr müsst dafür etwas tun, Elrond!"

„Ich werde mich bemühen", antwortete ich.

„Das will ich hoffen", sprach er.

Damit war der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet, früher als sonst, aber Meister Palanorn sah es ebenfalls als eine Strafe an, sich zu weigern, mich zu lehren, denn er wusste um meinen Wissensdurst. Stattdessen führte er mich zu Herrn Mardil, unserem Bibliothekar, der sehr dankbar für meine Hilfe war, denn er musste Bücher in die neuen Regale einsortieren. Er war schon fast daran verzweifelt, weil der mannshohe Bücherhaufen nicht kleiner werden wollte.

„Zu zweit, mein Herr Elrond", aber meinte er, „wird dies in kürzester Zeit zu schaffen sein."

So hatte ich Bücher in den Händen, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte oder die so tief in der Bibliothek versteckt waren, dass kein Elb sie jemals fand. Auch das Regal der besonders kostbaren Bücher musste umgeräumt werden und Mardil befahl mir so vorsichtig wie möglich mit ihnen umzugehen, denn eines der Bücher war ein von Feanor selbst verfasstes Buch. Wie es in die Bibliothek Gil-galads kam, ist mir ein Rätsel, denn die Söhne des Herrn Feanor rissen alles, was ihrem Vater und ihrer Familie gehört an sich ohne Ausnahme. Jeder, der ihnen ihren „Familienbesitz", wie sie es nannten, entreißen wollte, wurde gnadenlos getötet.

Meine Arbeit dauerte bis zum Abend und als ich wieder in mein Gemach ging, war ich müde vom vielen Bücher tragen. Nachdem ich mein Zimmer betreten hatte, musste ich überrascht feststellen, dass Ereinion am Kamin saß und auf mich wartete. Er lächelte mich an, kam zu mir herüber. Dabei legte er eine Hand freundschaftlich an meinem Rücken.

„Palanorn erzählte mir von deinen Lernerfolgen", meinte er, nun wieder ernst.

Ich seufzte.

„Er war nicht begeistert, Elrond."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber..."

„Vergiss nicht, dass du dies alles für dich lernst und nicht für mich oder deinen Lehrer", meinte Ereinion. „Wie Palanorn wahrscheinlich schon zu dir sagte, musst du deine Gedanken von deinem Bruder abwenden und ich kann dir sagen, wie du dies tun wirst."

Ich sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Frau Galadriel, eine Verwandte von mir – übrigens auch eine entfernte Verwandte von dir – wird morgen hier eintreffen. Sie wird ihre zwei Töchter bei sich haben und ich möchte, dass du ihnen Gesellschaft leistest. Führ sie ein wenig im Schloss herum, zeig ihnen die Brunnen, schleicht euch von mir aus heimlich in die Küche..." Ich errötete. Er wusste es also. „...oder spazier mit ihnen im Hofgarten. Es wird dich ablenken."

„Ich kann es versuchen", versprach ich.

„Das freut mich", erwiderte Ereinion zufrieden.

.-.

Galadriel und ihre Töchter trafen etwa zur Mittagszeit ein und Ereinion führte sie als erstes in den Speisesaal, denn er vermutete sie hungrig von ihrer Reise. Das schienen sie auch in meinen Augen zu sein, zumindest das jüngste Mädchen, das neben ihrer Mutter lief. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als sie mich ansah. Sie war zwar noch sehr jung, ging mir ungefähr bis zur Hüfte, aber sie hatte einen durchdringenden Blick, bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, plötzlich nackt dazustehen. Etwas, das sie von Frau Galadriel geerbt zu haben schien, denn ihr Blick war nicht anders, als der ihrer Tochter, ihre Augen waren nur heller, als die von Frau Galadriel. Die ältere von beiden Mädchen aber, hatte einen sanften Blick, der mir die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Sie schien kaum jünger, als ich zu sein, vielleicht ein halbes Jahrhundert. Mehr nicht. Ereinion hatte Recht. Meine Gedanken galten nicht länger meinem Bruder.

Galadriel stellte ihre Töchter als Celebrían, die ältere der beiden, und Galadwen vor. _Galadwen..._ Galadwen! Bei diesem Namen weiten sich meine Augen zu einer Größe, die man schon als unhöflich ansehen konnte. Schnell erinnerte ich mich wieder an meinen seltsamen Traum, den ich für unwichtig gehalten hatte. Die Frau, die ich gesehen hatte, war keine andere als Elbereth gewesen. Ich hatte in Feanors Buch geschaut und eine Illustration der Sternenkönigin gesehen. Doch was wollte sie mir sagen?

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wurden die Töchter Galadriels das ständige Ziel meiner Beobachtungen. Wenn Celebrían an mir vorbeiging, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus, nur um danach schneller zu pochen, als zuvor. Galadwen aber musterte ich so neugierig, wie ein kleines Kind eine Süßigkeit, die es von seinem Vater geschenkt bekam, jedoch noch nie gegessen hatte, denn ich versuchte so viel, wie nur möglich, über sie herauszufinden. Wenn Elbereth mir im Traum ihren Namen nannte, dann hatte dies etwas zu bedeuten und ich würde erfahren, was es war, koste es was es wolle.

Eines Nachmittags nun saß ich in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch über Athelas und seine vielen Wirkungen, als das kleine Elbenmädchen sich zu mir gesellte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem ich saß, schaute mir beim lesen zu.

„Alae(1)", sagte ich.

„Alae", antwortete sie.

Dann wandte ich mich wieder meinem Buch zu. Ich wollte abwarteten, was sie tat, wenn ich nicht auf sie reagierte. Doch Galadwen saß ruhig an meiner Seite, schaute mich nur an und sprach kein Wort. Eine halbe Stunde saßen wir beide so da, bis ich schließlich fertig war mit meiner Hausaufgabe. Ich stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal.

„Elrond?", fragte Galadwen vorsichtig.

„Ja?", fragte ich freundlich.

„Darf ich euch etwas erzählen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Aber sicher!", antwortete ich.

„Gehen wir hinaus?"

„Könnt ihr es mir nicht hier sagen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nickte zu Mardil hinüber.

„Er darf es nicht hören", meinte sie geheimnisvoll.

„Aber er ist doch so weit weg. Er wird es sicher nicht hören!"

„Nein, nein, nein!", schmollte sie und bedachte mich mit einem so durchdringenden Blick, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Ich komme ja", sagte ich.

Hatte sie gerade wirklich versucht meine Gedanken über Celebrían zu lesen? Als Galadwen mir in die Augen blickte, sah ich das Bild ihrer Schwester klar in meinem Kopf. So etwas hatte ich nur ein einziges Mal erlebt und dies war, als jemand versucht hatte meine Gedanken zu lesen. Galadwen war mir unheimlich.

Sie führte mich hinaus in den Hofgarten zu einer abgelegenen steinernen Bank, die normalerweise nur von Pärchen benutzt wurde, die allein sein wollten, ohne die Blicke anderer Elben. Ich tat es als eine kindliche Scheue hab, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass man uns beisammen sah, doch ich sollte gleich erfahren, dass ich falsch lag.

„Ich habe etwas geträumt", begann Galadwen und ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Etwas sehr seltsames. Ich darf nur euch etwas davon erzählen."

„Nun, wirst du mir gleich davon berichten?"

„Sicher", sagte sie. „Ich habe von Manwe Súlimo geträumt und er hat mir ein Lied beigebracht. Ein ganz schönes Lied! Er nannte es „_Das Vierte Thema_". Ich soll es euch beibringen, hat er gesagt, und niemand außer euch darf das Lied hören."

Bei Eru! Was redete dieses Kind? Warum sollte es ein Viertes Thema geben? Aber verstehe jemand, was im Kopf eines Elbling vor sich ging. Ich ließ mir das Lied beibringen und die Melodie war die schönste und zugleich beeindruckendste, die ich je gehört hatte. Galadwen sang mit der Stimme einer erwachsenen Elbe, nicht wie jemand ihres Alters. Sie traf die tiefsten Töne genauso sauber, wie die höchsten und es war schwer für mich, das Lied genau so zu erlernen, wie sie es mir vorsang, was mich verwunderte. Ich war zwar kein Sänger und Harfner, aber wie alle Elben liebte ich Musik und Gesang. Nie war es mir schwer gefallen ein Lied zu singen.

Galadwen brauchte Tage, um es mich zu lehren, aber am Ende war sie zufrieden mit meinen Fortschritten. Warum ich dies für sie tat, wusste ich nicht, schließlich kannte ich sie kaum. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass sie mir älter vorkam, als sie war, denn sie benahm sich keines falls so, wie ein Elbling, der noch nicht einmal seinen hundertsten Sommer erreicht hatte. Dieses Kind war eindeutig unheimlich! Doch es beruhigte mich ein wenig, als ich sie auf der Treppe stolpern sah und sie zu weinen begann. Kein erwachsener Elb stolperte.

Ich lief schnell zu ihr hinunter, um ihr aufzuhelfen, nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Auch wenn sie etwas seltsam war, hatte ich bereits begonnen, sie zu mögen. Galadwen hingegen folgte mir, wie ein kleiner Schatten. Wann immer ich auch Zeit hatte, spielte ich mit ihr, lehrte sie das Schreiben (denn dies beherrschte sie noch nicht so gut, wie sie es sollte) oder stahl mich heimlich mit ihr in die Küche. Dann brachten wir gewöhnlich auch Celebrían ein Stück Kuchen vorbei.

Einmal wurde Galadwen plötzlich zu ihrer Mutter gerufen und ich blieb allein mit ihrer Schwester auf der Terrasse unter der Bibliothek zurück. Weder sie noch ich sagten ein Wort. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand und ich suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, dass ich sie fragen oder über das ich mir ihr reden könnte. Celebrían war schön, so schön, dass es mir den Atem raubte. Ich liebte die Art, wie sie lief, sprach, ja, ich liebte ihr Lachen. Doch am allermeisten liebte ich ihre wundervollen grünen Augen, in denen ich hätte versinken können. Ihre Lippen waren von einem so tiefen Rot, dass sie geradezu einladend wirkten... Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei meinen Gedanken. Es war anstößig über so etwas nachzudenken.

Celebrían sah mich besorgt an.

„Ist euch nicht gut, Herr Elrond?"

„Doch", meinte ich lächelnd. „Mir geht es bestens. Ich habe gerade eben nur nachgedacht."

„Manchmal", begann sie nach einer Weile und schaute in den Himmel, „werde ich auch nachdenklich und grüble über Dinge, die in den Ohren eines anderen sicher einfältig klingen, doch sie wollen mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen."

„Warum sollten eure Gedanken einfältig sein?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Ich traue dem Frieden nicht", sagte Celebrían. „Es ist ruhig geworden. Zu ruhig. Zwar erinnere ich mich nicht an alle Dinge, die geschahen bevor Mittelerde auseinander brach und Beleriand in den Fluten des Meeres verschwand, aber ich weiß sehr wohl noch von Morgoths Schatten und seinen bösen Taten. Ich hörte viele Elben darüber sprechen, dass die Zeit des Schreckens vorüber und nun endgültig Stille eingekehrt sei, doch ich will nicht glauben, dass es stimmt. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es vielleicht eine Ahnung ist, welche euch zu warnen versucht", wollte ich sie zu beruhigen, „ aber vielleicht ist es auch nur die Angst vor dem Vergangenen. Ihr sagt, ihr erinnert euch kaum noch an diese Zeit. Ich selbst habe viele Erinnerungen an sie verloren, doch die Angst vor dem Gemetzel, in dem ich meine Mutter verlor, steckt noch tief in meinen Knochen. Ich habe sie ins Meer stürzen sehen. Man sagte, sie habe überlebt und wäre als Schwan meinem Vater nach Aman gefolgt, doch ich bezweifle diese Geschichte sehr."

Celebrían lächelte. Zu meiner Verwunderung strich sie mir sanft über die Wange.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Elben über Angst reden hören", meinte sie sanft.

Meine Wangen färbten sich rot. Ich hatte es nur erwähnt, weil ich sie beruhigen wollte, hatte aber nicht bemerkt, dass ich dabei eine meiner Schwächen zugegeben hatte. Wie gern wäre ich nun einfach im Boden versunken.

„Verzeiht, Celebrían", sagte ich und wusste zugleich nicht, wofür ich mich bei ihr entschuldigte.

Sie nahm ihre Hand von meiner Wange, lächelte mich aber immer noch an.

„Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen", erwiderte sie. „Mir gefällt es nicht, wenn Elben prahlen. So behagt es mir mehr."

Nun errötete auch sie.

„Ver...Vergesst, was ich gesagt habe!", bat sie und drehte sich schnell wieder dem Himmel zu.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

(1)Alae: Sindarin für „Hallo"

.-.

So, ich hoffe ihr hatte Spaß mit dem 2. Kapitel. Vielleicht hat es euch ja gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen. Bye, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Eure Soph


	3. Voraussicht

Aloha,

da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich so lange brauche bis ich hochlade. Durch den ganzen Stress, den ich gerade mit Klausuren habe, komme ich nicht oft zum schreiben. Jetzt habe ich zwar Ferien, aber das mit der Zeit wird irgendwie auch nicht besser. Na ja, aber genug von dem Gerede.

Danke an meine Dragile für's betalesen!

Disclaimer: Gehört natürlich alles dem Tolkien. Mich nix!

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 3: Voraussicht

Hastig überflog ich die Titel der Bücher in einem von Mardils neuen Regalen. Es musste doch irgendwo zu finden sein! Ein Buch über das Sehen, die Zukunft. Irgendetwas in der Art. Mardil selbst wollte ich nicht fragen, denn er sollte nichts davon erfahren. Vielleicht würde er mich für verrückt halten, weil gerade ich, der erst an Dinge glaubte, wenn er sie sehen und anfassen konnte (ausgenommen der Valar), ein Buch über das Wahrsagen suchte, wo ich doch normalerweise in Werken über Kräuter oder Geschichte las.

Zum Glück war er gerade nicht in der Bibliothek, hatte sich eine kleine Pause gegönnt und war hinunter in die Küche gegangen, um sich einen Becher warmen Tees zu gönnen und mit seiner Schwester, die die Chefköchin war, zu plaudern. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er nicht allzu schnell wieder zurück sein würde, aber so wie ich ihn kannte, würde es eine Weile dauern bis er sich wieder nach oben bewegte. Seine Schwester war so schwatzhaft, dass es kaum möglich war ihr zuzuhören bis sie ihre Geschichten zu Ende erzählt waren, denn man verspürte das schlimme Bedürfnis einzuschlafen. Mardil hingegen liebte es zu lauschen, wenn sie sprach und war in ihrer Gegenwart genauso gesprächig, wie sie.

Ich stöberte weiter in den Regalen und dort war es, ein Buch, das dem, was ich suchte, sehr nahe kam. Freudig zog ich es heraus und legte es mir auf den Tisch, an dem ich für gewöhnlich meine Hausaufgaben erledigte. Dann suchte ich weiter. Es musste noch weitere Bücher über dieses Thema geben. Alles in allem fand ich drei. Eines davon drehte sich um meine Familie, hauptsächlich um Beren und Lúthien. Ich hoffte nur in einem der Werke etwas zu finden, was mir weiterhelfen konnte. Neugierig schlug ich das erste auf.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für die Gabe der Voraussicht?", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir. „Du hast nie daran geglaubt, dass es möglich wäre in die Zukunft zu sehen, Elrond."

Ich drehte mich hastig um.

„Ihr ward es, der mir erzählte, dass meine Familie seit Melian und Lúthien diese Fähigkeit beherrscht."

„Gewiss und dies ist die Wahrheit. Vieles hat deine Großmutter, Idril, vorausgesagt, was eingetreten ist, doch niemand wollte auf ihren Rat hören, als sie die anderen Eldar warnte", meinte Ereinion. „Einiges hätte verhindert werden können oder wir hätten zumindest versuchen können es zu ändern." Er schenkte uns beiden ein Glas Wasser aus dem Krug ein, der neben den Büchern stand. „Denn das Schicksal lässt sich nicht ändern. Es nimmt unbeirrt seinen Lauf, was immer auch passiert. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen, die es geschafft haben den Verlauf der Dinge zu ändern, doch selten gestatten die Valar einer solchen Tat Früchte zu tragen.

Aber erzähle mir lieber, was deine Interesse hierfür geweckt hat."

„Es ist nichts", antwortete ich. „Ich war lediglich neugierig."

Ereinion kannte mich. Er wusste, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit war, doch für gewöhnlich fragte er nicht weiter, denn er wusste genau, dass ich eines Tages zu ihm kommen und es ihm aus freien Stücken erzählen würde. Aber heute schien es nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Hattest du schon einmal eine Vision, Elrond?", fragte er. „Sei ehrlich zu mir."

„Nein", antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu. Ereinions Gesicht wurde traurig.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Die Gabe der Voraussicht ist keine „Gabe", wie man sie erwartet", seufzte er schließlich. „Ich kannte eine Elbe, die sie besaß und sie erzählte mir, sie empfände es mehr als einen Fluch, nicht als ein Geschenk der Valar. Nach jeder ihrer Visionen war sie wie ausgewechselt. Das einst fröhliche und selbstbewusste Mädchen, das ich kannte, verwandelte sich jedes Mal, wenn der Blick sie traf für ein paar Tage in einen ängstlichen Schatten ihrer selbst, in ein verwirrtes Nervenbündel. Es hat sie Jahre gekostet zu erlernen, wie man mit dem Blick umgeht. Sie tat mir unglaublich Leid."

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?", fragte ich.

„Sie segelte nach Aman, nachdem Beleriand in den Fluten des Meeres versank", antwortete Ereinion, wendete sein Glas Wasser, als wäre es mit Wein gefüllt und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Du scheinst dich sehr gut mit Galadriels Töchtern zu verstehen", sagte er schließlich. „Das freut mich."

Ich lächelte.

„Ich mag sie beide", meinte ich.

„Sicher besonders Celebrían."

„Ich mag sie beide", wiederholte ich und errötete leicht.

„Liegt es an ihnen", wollte Ereinion wissen, während er auf eines der Bücher deutete, „dass du dich plötzlich für so etwas interessierst?"

„Nein", antwortete ich, doch Ereinion hatte mich bereits durchschaut.

Ich spürte seine scharfen, himmelblauen Augen fest in meinem Nacken, doch ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte eigene Methoden sich Elben oder Menschen gefügig zu machen. Zwar hatte er davon nie an Elros oder mir Gebrauch gemacht, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dies könnte sich nun schlagartig ändern. Ich klammerte meine Hände in meine Robe. Warum war ihm dieses Thema so wichtig?

„Es liegt an ihnen", sagte er bestimmt.

„Ja", gestand ich hastig, wie ein Kind mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Celebrían meinte, sie traue dem Frieden nicht und sie sei besorgt und ich... na ja... Ich wollte wissen, ob ihre Befürchtung begründet ist. Und ich dachte man könnte es vielleicht mit der Gabe der Voraussucht herausfinden..."

Ereinion kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, denn er nahm jede Warnung ernst, auch wenn sie aus dem Munde eines kleinen Kindes kam. Er bedankte sich bei mir, weil ich ihm davon berichtet hatte, aber ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich soeben mein tiefstes Geheimnis preisgegeben, denn ich wollte nicht in die Zukunft sehen, nur weil ich wissen wollte, ob an Celebríans Befürchtung etwas Wahres war, sondern auch weil ich sie beruhigen wollte. Außerdem hatte sie es doch nur mir anvertraut, ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ereinion aber ging nicht mehr darauf ein und verabschiedete sich von mir, denn er wollte diese Sache mir Palanorn besprechen.

Ich wiederum, suchte in den Büchern weiterhin nach einer Anleitung für den Blick, aber ich fand nur ein paar allgemeine Dinge, die besagten, wie er sich auswirkte und wie man ihn erkannte. So las ich:

„_Wer die Gabe der Voraussicht besitzt, kann schon als jüngster Elbling sehen, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Doch diese Gabe wird bis zum Erwachsenwerden des Elben nicht bewusst wahrgenommen. Am nächsten Tag erinnert er sich nicht mehr an seine Visionen." _

Meine Augen fixierten sich auf diese Textstelle..._ Doch diese Gabe wird bis zum Erwachsenwerden des Elben nicht bewusst wahrgenommen._ Eben noch hatte ich zu Ereinion gesagt, dass ich nie einen Blick auf die Zukunft hatte werfen können und nun sollte sich dies vielleicht als falsch erweisen?

_Genug für heute_, dachte ich mir und klappte das Buch wieder zu. Ich musste nachdenken. allein sein. Das war zu viel. Sollte ich diese Gabe wirklich beherrschen? Das wäre... wunderbar! Was ich alles wissen könnte, bevor es einträte, mein ganzes Leben würde ich umgestalten und Gefahren von mir und den Elben, die ich liebte, abwenden. Es würde mir ein leben ohne Kummer ermöglichen, etwas, was ich mir schon seit langem wünschte.

Ich ging den langen Korridor entlang, der die Tür zu meinem Gemach beherbergte und begann geradezu nach den Möglichkeiten zu schwärmen, die mir die Voraussicht ermöglichen würde, doch meine Freude wehrte nicht lang, denn ich hörte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, eine fremde, kindliche Stimme: _Der Blick bringt nur Kummer und Leid_. Dasselbe, was Ereinion zu mir gesagt hatte, doch diese Worte hatten größeren Einfluss auf mich. Noch während ich die Klinke meiner Tür drückte und in mein Zimmer trat, sah ich die hellblauen Augen Galadwens hinter einer Säule hervorblitzen und mich scharf ansehen.

Meine Meinung über sie verfestigte sich dadurch nur noch mehr: Dieses Mädchen war sehr, sehr seltsam...

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Feael: **.grins. Ich bin froh, dass du doch mal einen Blick auf meine FF geworfen hast. Rückmeldungen von anderen Leuten zu bekommen ist sehr hilfreich. Das Schulproblem kenne ich auch. Ich stecke, wie schon erwähnt, gerade mittendrin in den Klausuren.

Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, was den „unbelastenden" Stil und das „entführen nach Mittelerde" geht. Ich gebe mir sehr große Mühe, damit das ganze so „authentisch" wie möglich ist und ich nicht zu sehr von Tolkiens Vorgaben der Figuren abweiche (außer zu Beginn bei Elrond, aber dazu gleich mehr.)

Elrond selber ist eine Figur, die mich sehr fasziniert. Er hat ziemlich viele schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben erlebt, Dinge, die ihn dazu hätten bringen können, sich aufzugeben. Er wurde von der Zeit geformt. Ihn selber stelle ich mir als eine eigentlich sehr sensible und in sich geschlossene Figur vor (wie man auch in „Nachrichten aus Mittelerde" sieht, wo Tolkien schreibt, dass er sich in Celebrían verliebt, aber niemandem davon erzählt), die nach außen streng wirkt, um zu verdecken (und vielleicht zu vergessen), was in ihm vorgeht.

Ich versuche natürlich schnell weiter zu schreiben, aber, wie gesagt, befinde ich mich zur Zeit im Klausurenstress. Trotzdem danke, dass du reingeschaut hast.

**I.H.N.: **Ja, ich wollte nicht, dass Celebrían Galadriel zu sehr ähnelt. Dafür habe ich Galadwen erfunden, da ich mir Celebrían einfach nicht wie ihre Mutter vorstellen kann, aber finde, dass es doch jemanden in der Familie geben sollte, der Galadriels seltsame Art geerbt hat. Eine zweite Tochter kam mir da gerade recht. Auch wäre es meiner Meinung nach übertrieben gewesen Elrond eine Frau zur Seite zu stellen, die genauso, wie er, in die Zukunft sehen kann. Ich denke, das würde zu unrealistisch wirken.

Ja, mit Galadwen habe ich auch noch einiges vor, das verrate ich schon mal. Das mit dem „vierten Thema" hat auf jeden Fall noch eine tiefere Bedeutung.

.lach. Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Es wird alles noch aufgelöst werden. Danke jedenfalls für dein Review. Du hast mich sehr inspiriert.


	4. Schmerz

Hi Leute,

hier ist also Kapitel 4. Ich möchte mich bei Dragile bedanken, dass betagelesen hat. Tjoah. Dann lasst uns am besten gleich anfangen!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört natürlich dem Meister Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 4: Schmerz

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Ich bekam Galadwen nicht oft zu Gesicht, Celebrían leider auch nicht... Sie würden schon bald wieder fortgehen, denn man hatte Nachricht von Celeborn erhalten, der seine Frau bat, zusammen mit den Mädchen zurück nach Eriador zu reisen. Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich mich über den Abschied von Galadwen freuen oder grämen sollte, doch eines war mir klar: Celebrían würde ich sehr vermissen. Ich hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich sie mochte. Ich war gern bei ihr, mochte es mit ihr zu reden, nachts konnte ich nicht schlafen, weil ich an sie denken musste. Aber verliebt – wie Ereinion behauptete – war ich nicht in sie. Nein, ich war es nicht!

_Doch, du bist es!_, sagte eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die ich krampfhaft versuchte zu verbannen.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich auf das Balkongeländer. Aufhören, ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Ich hatte schon Elben gesehen, die sich daran verzehrten, von ihren Liebsten getrennt zu sein. Außerdem war ich noch nicht alt genug. Zwar war ich im letzten Sommer erwachsen geworden, doch das hieß nicht, dass ich mich sofort solchen Dingen hingeben musste, so wie es andere Elben meines Alters taten. Meister Palanorn hatte Recht, wenn er behauptete, dass ich mehr auf den Unterricht achten sollte.

Genau dies tat ich, als Galadriel Lindon zusammen mit ihren Töchtern verließ. Ich vergrub mich in meinen Büchern, lernte wie man verschiedene Salben herstellte (denn ich hatte eine Heilerlehre bei Frau Lorióliel, der Hofheilerin, begonnen) und vertiefte mich in die Geschichte Beleriands. Meister Palanorn hatte mir verziehen und war umso stolzer auf mich. Alles lief seinen gewohnten Gang, nur Elros fehlte und jeder im Schloss hatte, wie ich, das Gefühl, dass ein großes Loch entstanden war, das jeder, so gut er konnte, versuchte zu füllen. So verbrachte ich Tage in der Bibliothek, manchmal ohne zu schlafen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsse alles, was ich seit Elros' Abschied versäumt hatte zu lernen, in Windeseile nachholen. Celebrían und Galadwen hatte ich schon bald vergessen.

.-.

Die Tage und Nächte, Wochen und Monate, Jahre schlichen schleppend dahin. Die Zeit schien immer langsamer zu fließen. Ich lief rastlos durch die Korridore und summte leise das Lied, das Galadwen mir beigebracht hatte. Längst hatte ich vergessen, dass sie es war, von der ich es gelernt hatte.

Ich wurde ständig von einem seltsamen Gefühl heimgesucht, das Gefühl, dass bald irgendetwas passieren würde. Ob es gut oder schlecht war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Mein Herz pochte jedoch immer öfter so stark, dass es wehtat. Frau Lorióliel konnte mir auch nicht helfen. Zuerst dachte sie, es sei vielleicht ein Gift, aber das stellte sich als falsch heraus, denn ich war kerngesund. Aber dieses Herzklopfen wurde immer schwieriger zu ertragen und eines Nachts lag ich sogar zusammengekauert und schwitzend in meinem Bett, konnte nicht einschlafen vor Schmerz, bekam kaum Luft. Stundenlang quälte ich mich, weinte, seufzte, ich hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen und in die Häuser der Heilung zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war alles vorbei, der Schmerz verflogen, doch ich hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und die Elben, an denen ich vorbei ging, sahen mich erschrocken an. Mithrellas, Mardils schwatzhafte Schwester, legte sogar meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und brachte mich zu Frau Lorióliel, bevor ihr Dienst begann. Die Hofheilerin indes war sehr besorgt um mich. Sie gab mir ein starkes Schlafmittel, sodass ich drei ganze Tage durchschlief.

Als ich wieder erwachte, war ich ausgeruht und fühlte mich besser, aber schon am nächsten Abend bekam ich einen erneuten Anfall, der mich wieder zurück in die Häuser der Heilung brachte. Ereinion und Palanorn konnten sich nicht erklären, was mit mir geschah. Der gelehrte Berater hatte so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen und der Hochkönig war so besorgt um mich, dass er Palanorn für eine Woche seine Arbeit überließ, um bei mir zu sein. Er war längst, wie ein Vater für mich geworden.

Von diesem Moment an ging es mir nur noch schlechter. Ich versank in hohem Fiber, konnte nur noch unklar oder gar nichts sehen, war kaum noch ansprechbar, denn in meinem Kopf herrschte ein großes Durcheinander von, vor meinen Augen vorbei fliegenden, verschwommenen Bilderfetzen, die sich nicht zuordnen ließen. Einmal schlug ich sogar verwirrt mit meinen Armen um mich.

Nach einer Woche aber, begann sich mein Zustand wieder zu bessern bis ich schließlich erschöpft, aber dennoch gesünder, als vorher, aus meinem Bett steigen und an die frische Luft im Palastgarten gehen konnte. Im Freien zu sitzen tat mit gut. Bald war ich wieder bei Laune.

Palanorn versuchte nun mich im Unterricht ein wenig zu schonen, da ich noch immer nicht vollständig genesen war, aber ich dachte nicht daran weniger zu lernen als zuvor, machte meine Lehre, wie gewohnt und blieb nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek, um in immer neueren Büchern zu lesen. Ich war gleichzeitig auch sehr aufgeregt, weil ich bald auch Unterricht im Schwertkampf bekommen sollte. Ich mochte zwar den Frieden und ein schönes Buch mehr, als Krieg und Waffen, aber ich war immer noch ein Elb, wie jeder andere. Zwar lernten auch die Elbenfrauen, wie man mit Schwerter umging, aber sie gingen nie in den Krieg, wie wir.

Doch manchmal saß ich auch nur grübelnd da und dachte darüber nach, warum ich wohl plötzlich so krank geworden war. Eigentlich konnten Elben nicht krank werden, es sei denn sie wurden vergiftet oder durch eine Klinge verletzt. Uns allen war es ein Rätsel, was mit mir geschehen war. Wie auch immer, wir sollten bald erfahren, was der Grund war...

.-.

Ereinion war nun in ständiger Sorge um mich, denn er hatte Angst, ich könne einen erneuten Anfall bekommen. Er befahl den Wachen mich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Wo auch immer ich hinging, konnte ich ihre Augen auf mir spüren und ich hatte das Gefühl mein letztes bisschen Privatsphäre verloren zu haben, denn zu bestimmten Tageszeiten stand sogar ein Elb in meinem Gemach, um auf mich Acht zu geben. Selbst Mardil war zu einer Amme für mich geworden. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleiner Elbling.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den Wachen konnte ich Mardil recht gut leiden. Er war schließlich genauso ein Bücherwurm, wie ich und das machte uns zu Brüdern. Ich wusste, dass einige Elben hinter unserem Rücken über uns tuschelten, denn niemand war so vernarrt in Schriften und Aufzeichnungen, wie wir beide. Allmählich wurde Mardil zu einer Art Ersatz für Elros.

„Elrond", sagte er zu mir, als ich ihn wieder in der Bibliothek besuchen kam, „Elrond, sei nicht zu böse auf den König. Er will nur das Beste für dich."

„Das Beste scheint daraus zu bestehen, mich bis auf alle Ewigkeit überwachen zu lassen. Neulich wollten die Wachen mir sogar in das Badezimmer folgen!", meinte ich empört. „Das muss aufhören. Ich bin kein kleiner Elbling mehr. Ich bin erwachsen, Mardil."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht zu ihm und sagst ihm, dass dich die Wachen stören?"

„Nein, das würde ihn beleidigen", murmelte ich.

Mardil lachte auf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Beleidigen?", lächelte er. „Elrond, jeder andere würde fürchten im Kerker zu landen, wenn er dem König widerspricht."

„Was redest du da?", rief ich. „Ereinion würde niemals einen seiner Leute in den Kerker sperren lassen!"

„Natürlich nicht!", lachte Mardil auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Solch ein verhalten würde eher zu König Oropher passen. Mir tut sein Sohn Leid. So einen Elben, wie ihn, zum Vater zu haben, muss das Schlimmste sein, was einem je geschehen kann."

„Weshalb?", wollte ich wissen.

„Hast du noch nie von Orophers Wutausbrüchen gehört?", fragte Mardil.

„Nein", meinte ich und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Wer weiß, was er mit dem armen Elbling anstellt, um ihn zu erziehen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass die düsterwäldischen Methoden sehr streng sein sollen. Kein Wunder, dass die Elben dort zu steifen, stramm stehenden Besen geworden sind."

„Das sind doch sicher nur Gerüchte und Vorurteile", sagte ich. „Wir wissen doch im Grunde genommen kaum etwas über Düsterwald. Warst du schon einmal dort? Und außerdem hält Oropher keinen Kontakt zu uns. Deshalb glaube ich, dass das alles nur Humbug ist."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, mein Freund", erwiderte Mardil. „Oropher ist bekannt für seine schlechte Laune."

Ich seufzte und sagte: „Du liebst es zu tratschen, Mardil. Das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit."

„Und du solltest öfter lachen, Elrond", unterbreitete mir der Bibliothekar. „Dein Gesicht sieht aus, wie das Orophers, wenn er gerade besonders schlechte Laune hat. Wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du auch eine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, wie er."

Ich rollte die Augen. Es war heute wohl nicht möglich ein ordentliches Gespräch mit ihm zustande zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon wieder einige Stunden bei Mithrellas gesessen und den neuesten Gerüchten gelauscht, denn immer dann war er in Lästerstimmung. Ich mochte das nicht.

„Ach", seufzte ich leise. „Du bist unver..."

Ich stockte, denn ich spürte plötzlich ein neues Stechen in der Brust und fühlte, dass mein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Panisch griff ich nach der nächsten Stuhllehne. Mein Herz begann wieder zu arbeiten, pochte immer schneller, viel zu schnell. Ich sank auf die Knie. Es tat so weh, es tat so unendlich weh. Mardil kniete sich erschrocken zu mir nieder und umfasste meine Arme mit seinen Händen, packte mich fest.

„Elrond", rief er angstvoll. „Elrond..." Seine Stimme wurde leise, immer leiser. „Elr... lrond... ond..."

Ich hörte nichts mehr, ich sah nichts mehr. Was war das? Mir wurde übel und schwindlig, aus meiner Kehle kam kein Laut. Das Letzte, was ich noch spüren konnte, war, wie ich gegen Mardils Brust prallte und er mich zitternd in den Armen hielt. Dann war alles dunkel.

.-.

Die Sonne schien mir hell ins Gesicht. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Lächelnd erwachte ich aus einem erholsamen Schlaf. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich, zwei von ihnen saßen sogar auf meiner Fensterbank. Ich stand auf und schlenderte langsam zum Fenster hinüber, um die schöne Morgenluft in mich aufzunehmen. Ceorl würde mich gleich zum Unterricht erwarten. Er war zufrieden mit meinen Fortschritten und lobte meine Arbeit mit dem Schwert. Doch heute wollte ich das Wetter einfach nur genießen. Eigentlich hätte mir dies zugestanden, schließlich hatte ich gestern sechs Stunden lang mit ihm üben müssen, was Palanorn gar nicht gefallen hatte.

Amüsiert schlüpfte ich aus meinem Nachtgewand und zog mir meine blaugraue Lieblingstunika über eine schwarze Hose. Nachdem ich mein Haar gekämmt hatte, verließ ich gemütlich mein Gemach und lief langsam den Gang hinunter. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal überkam mich eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Ich lief und lief, doch der Korridor wollte nicht enden. Dabei sah die Tür so nah aus. Was war nur? Wo war ich? Das war nicht mehr unser schönes Schloss in Lindon, nein, das war es nicht. Dieses Gemäuer war verhext, ja, es war verhext.

Ich wollte gerade in Panik geraten, als ich stolperte. Meine Knie schmerzten, aber ich raffte mich auf und stutzte. Ich stand plötzlich mitten in unserer Bibliothek. Wie kam ich hierher? Schreie klangen von draußen her. Ich lief hinüber zum Fenster.

Das große Eichentor war aufgebrochen worden. Hunderte von Orks stürmten mordend ins Schloss, Elben liefen kreischend durcheinander. Blut, so viel Blut. Es war genauso, wie am Sirion. So viel Blut. Erschrocken stieß ich gegen ein Regal. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. So viel Blut, überall Blut.

Mardil, er saß seelenruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief. Er hörte die Schreie nicht. Ich musste ihn warnen. Blut. Es war zu viel. Ich rannte hinüber zu ihm. Er stand auf, sein Gesicht zu einer erschrockenen Grimasse verzerrt. Ein Orkschwert. Sein Kopf... Am Boden... Blut, so viel Blut...

.-.

In meinem Bauch kribbelte es. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in einem See treiben und an die Oberfläche gezogen werden. Mit einem Male schlug ich die Augen auf, atmete schwer. Ich war noch immer in der Bibliothek, aber nun lag ich rücklings auf dem Boden und ein paar Elben beugten sich über mich. Frau Lorióliel saß neben mir und legte mir ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn, das nach Athelas roch. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tränen rannen mir über mein Gesicht.

_Mardil, all das Blut._

Kein Laut konnte meine Kehle verlassen. Ich konnte nichts sehen, wegen des Wassers in meinen Augen. Meine Hände hob ich um mein Gesicht zu bedecken, dazu hatte ich gerade noch Kraft.

Auch Mardil hatte sich über mich gebeugt, neben ihm Ereinion, beide mit aschfahlem Gesicht. Frau Lorióliel wedelte mit den Armen.

„Luft!", kreischte sie. „Lasst ihm Luft!"

Nein, es half nichts. Ich konnte kaum atmen. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ich zitterte. Meine Beine, mein Arme, mein ganzer Körper. Mein Kopf fühlte sich taub an.

_All das Blut..._

Ich weinte. Ich konnte nichts anderes, als weinen. All die Erlebnisse am Sirion, alles kam wieder in mir auf. Mardil. Was war das? Wieso hatte ich das gesehen? Mardil... Ereinion und Lorióliel versuchten mich aufzurichten und setzten mich auf einen Stuhl. Mithrellas betrat hastig die Bibliothek und brachte einen Krug mit frischem, kaltem Wasser.

„Trinkt", sagte Lorióliel, während sie mir ein Glas in die Hand drückte.

Oh Eru, meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich das Glas fallen ließ. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte einfach nur einschlafen, für immer. Warum? Die anderen sahen mich verzweifelt an. Ich hätte ihnen so gern erzählt, was ich gesehen hatte, so gern, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen. Das Atmen fiel mir so unendlich schwer. Mein Rücken war gekrümmt. Ich schlag meine Arme um meine Beine und legte meine Stirn auf die Knie. Weg, weg damit. Mardils Kopf... Die Szene wollte mir nicht aus dem Sinn.

_Weg, weg damit. Es soll aufhören. Es quält mich..._

.-.

Die nächsten Tage war ich kaum ansprechbar. Entweder brach ich wieder in ein schlimmes Zittern und Tränen aus oder ich saß einfach nur stumm da, schaute ins Leere und reagierte nicht, wenn jemand versuchte mit mir zu reden. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich auf einem Stuhl auf der Terrasse unter der Bibliothek. Kein Buch konnte mich jetzt trösten, keine Elbenstimme lieblich genug singen, um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Erst Wochen später begann ich wieder zu sprechen, auch wenn es nur die nötigsten Dinge waren, wie „Alae!" oder „Namarië!". Ereinion machte sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich, als zuvor und ich konnte ihn verstehen, schließlich konnte ich kaum etwas sagen. Noch immer wollte meine Kehle kaum einen Laut von sich geben und wenn ich redete, dann nur leise. Es dauerte lang bis ich ihm erzählen konnte, was ich gesehen hatte und als ich endlich bereit war, nahm er mich in den Arm und gab mir Trost. Ja, Ereinion war mehr Vater für mich, als Freund.

Ich erfuhr nun, dass er schon seit langem von meinen Visionen wusste, dass ich immer wieder Dinge vorausgesagt hatte, die wahr wurden, so auch Elros' Entscheidung die Unsterblichkeit abzulegen. Ich war zuerst enttäuscht, weil er mir nichts davon erzählt hatte, aber Ereinion meinte, er wollte mich nur beschützen und er habe darauf gehofft, dass diese Visionen abnehmen würden. Er erzählte mir auch, er habe mich noch nie in einem solchen Zustand erlebt, denn jedes Mal, wenn mich der Blick heimsuchte, wäre ich einfach nur eingeschlafen und hätte geträumt und dann hatte ich nie solch schlimme Dinge, wie den Tod eines Elben, gesehen.

Das munterte mich keineswegs auf. Im Gegenteil, es machte meine Lage nur noch schlimmer. Umso mehr wünschte ich mir Elros wäre an meiner Seite, würde mich trösten, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn mir etwas widerfahren war. Aber Elros war nicht hier. Niemand war hier. Ereinion hatte mich enttäuscht. Mardil konnte ich mich nicht anvertrauen. Ich war allein...

Und bald hatte Ereinion immer weniger Zeit für mich. Ich war zwar ein erwachsener Elb, aber nichtsdestotrotz uneigenständig und brauchte die Hilfe anderer. Mein Freund aber hatte sich in Frau Lorióliel verliebt und verbrachte nun sehr viel Zeit mit ihr, wenn er sich nicht gerade Sorgen um mich machte.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich abermals in Bücher und Arbeit zu vergraben. Ich hatte sogar endlich etwas Abwechslung, denn nun gestattete man mir endlich, den Schwertkampf zu erlernen und die Stunden mit Meister Ceorl bereiteten mir unverhofft sogar sehr viel Spaß. Für den Rest des Tages sperrte ich mich für gewöhnlich in mein Zimmer ein, um über dieses und jenes nachzusinnen. Manchmal versuchte ich Elros in weiter Ferne zu erreichen, denn da wir Zwillinge waren, hatten wir eine eigene Sprache entwickelt, die es uns sogar ermöglichte uns zu unterhalten ohne auch nur die kleinste Bewegung mit den Lippen zu machen. Aber entweder verweigerte Elros mir den Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken oder er hatte diese Fähigkeit mit seiner Entscheidung, sterblich zu werden, verloren. Das beunruhigte mich schon seit Monaten. Als er uns verließ, hatte ich wenigstens gehofft auf geistiger Ebene mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Jetzt fürchtete ich um sein Wohlergehen. Dies war also nur ein weiterer Grund für mich wieder in meinen Grübeleien über ihn zu versinken. Nach und nach begann ich mich selbst zu bemitleiden. Morgens blieb ich einfach in meinem Bett, wenn ich nicht Unterricht hatte; abends bleib ich vom Abendmahl fern.

So verging mein Alltag schleppender, als zuvor. Wenig Abwechslung brachte er mir und schon bald versank ich in Langeweile. Außer Ereinion und Mardil hatte ich keine Freunde, doch diese beiden waren oft zu geschäftig, um mit mir in die Wälder zu reiten oder an den Seen, nahe des Schlosses, spazieren zu gehen. So beschloss ich von nun an allein fortzureiten, um die Natur zu erkunden. Schließlich konnte man vor allem im Wald an jeder Ecke irgendein Heilkraut finden und Frau Lorióliel würde mir dankbar sein, wenn ich ihr ein Packet mit den kostbaren Pflanzen sammelte. Denn die Elbe, die dies sonst tat, war mit ihrem Gatten in den Westen gesegelt und Lorióliel selbst hatte nicht genug Zeit, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Weil ich sie nicht nur als Lehrerin besonders gut leiden konnte – und nebenbei fand, dass sie genau die richtige Elbe für Ereinion war – überraschte ich sie oft ein wenig mit meiner „Ernte", denn es war noch kein Elb gefunden, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollte.

Nun ritt ich auch heute wieder in den Wald, um Kräuter und Pflanzen zu sammeln. Die Sonne schien freundlich auf das Blätterdach des Waldes und erfüllte den Grund mit einem schummrig grünen Licht, das hier und da ein paar weiße Flecken aufwies, wo die Sonnenstrahlen frei durch das Geäst der Bäume drangen. Eine leichte Brise strich durch den Wald und ließ meine Haare tanzen. Es war angenehm hier zu sein. So konnte ich besser vergessen. Nimdil, mein Hengst, Sohn Nimloth meiner alten Stute, die vor kurzem an Altersschwäche dahingeschieden war, war mir ein treuer Begleiter auf meiner Reise, denn er wich nur selten von meiner Seite, es sei denn, ich befahl es ihm. Er wusste genau, an welcher Stelle er stehen bleiben musste, damit ich mit dem Kräutersammeln beginnen konnte.

Ich stieg aus dem Sattel und begann zu suchen. Tatsächlich wurde mein Kräuterbeutel auch diesmal voll, denn ich fand eine Fülle von verschiedenen Heilpflanzen, darunter sehr viel Athelas, was zu den wichtigsten Kräutern für die Heilkunst der Eldar gehörte. Doch noch bevor ich meine Arbeit vollendet hatte, wurde ich von einem seltsamen Geräusch gestört. Es war etwas grunzendes, etwas, das trampelte, sodass die Erde benahe zu beben begann.

Ich lief hinüber zu Nimdil, stieg in den Sattel und wollte zurück reiten. Es waren Orks, die im schummrigen Licht des Waldes keinen Schaden nahmen und sie waren hinter mir her.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Feael**: Ich hatte Vor Ereinion so ein bisschen, wie einen Vater darzustellen. Er ist schließlich so gut wie die einzige Bezugsperson, die Elrond noch hat und der Elrond auch wirklich alles anvertrauen kann.

Ja, ich möchte, dass die Geschichte interessant ist und dass Leute auch über das, was sie lesen, nachdenken. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut es mir gelingt, aber ich versuche es halt so gut wie möglich zu machen.

Ich wollte ja nicht, dass Celebrían zu galadrielmäßig wird, brauchte aber eine Figur, die ihr ähnelt. Für Galadwen habe ich noch so einige Ideen, hehehe...


	5. Gewitterwolken

Hi,

sorry, dass ich mal wieder so lange gebraucht habe. Zu viele Klausuren, zu viel Stress mit CIL-Comics...

Disclaimer: gehört natürlich wieder alles dem Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 5: Gewitterwolken

Egal wie schnell ich ritt, die Orks waren mir immer dicht auf den Fersen. Ich hoffte so schnell, wie nur möglich endlich ins freie Land zu kommen, in dem die Sonne strahlend hell schien, denn nur so konnte ich diese Biester abschütteln. Doch als ich schließlich den Waldrand erreicht hatte, musste ich mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Orks statt unter dem Schatten der Bäume zu bleiben, mir weiterhin nachjagten, was ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde. Die Sonne verbrannte ihnen die Augen und sie bleiben reglos auf der Erde liegen.

Ich blickte nicht mehr zurück, ritt nur noch schneller fort, fort auf das Schloss zu. Ereinion hatte mich schon so oft gewarnt, es nicht ohne eine Wache zu verlassen. Doch, wie auch sonst, hatte ich diesen Befehl missachtet. Die Orks verfolgten mich nicht mehr, doch der Schreck steckte tief in meinen Knochen. Mein Herz raste wie wild und als ich durch den großen Torbogen ins Schloss geritten war, fiel ich ohnmächtig von meinem treuen Pferd.

Ereinion war sehr besorgt, als er meinen Bericht über die Geschehnisse des Tages erhielt. Seit Beleriand in den Fluten des Meeres versunken war, hatten sich keine Orks mehr nach Lindon, in das Reich Gil-galads, getraut, doch nun wagten sich diese Kreaturen todesmutig in das Sonnenlicht, was ungewöhnlich für sie war, denn ihre Augen hassten das Licht mehr als alles andere. Palanorn, Ereinion und ich ahnten schlimmes, denn dieses Verhalten war mehr, als nur ungewöhnlich. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb mich Ereinion eines Nachmittags mit einer überraschenden Kundschaft vertraut machte.

„Elrond", sagte er zu mir und packte mich sanft an den Schultern. „Es wird nun Zeit für dich etwas Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Du hast außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, mein Freund, es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du meine Vorschlag annimmst: Ich möchte, dass du zu einem meiner Berater wirst!"

Ich schaute ihn an. Hatte er das etwa wirklich zu mir gesagt? Das wäre die größte Ehre für mich!

„Aber Ereinion, ich bin zu jung für ein solches Amt", sagte ich trotzdem. „Es gibt viele Elben am Hofe, die es mehr verdient haben, als ich."

„Sei nicht albern!", erwiderte Ereinion. „Die meisten Elben in ganz Lindon sind nur halb so intelligent, wie du es bist. Außerdem wird deine Gabe der Voraussicht uns zugute kommen."

„Du selbst sagtest einmal zu mir, der Blick sei mehr ein Fluch, als eine Gabe", antwortete ich und das Gesicht meines Freundes verdunkelte sich. „Sie ist schlimmer, als ein Fluch, Ereinion. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich verbrennen, Tage bevor ich die Vision bekam. Ich wünschte, ich würde sie nicht besitzen. Ich will nicht darunter leiden."

„Ich weiß", meinte er. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Elrond. Ich würde alles tun, um dich von deinem Leiden zu befreien, das solltest du wissen. Doch siehe ein, dass du deine Fähigkeit nicht umsonst bekommen hast. Nutze sie klug."

Und dann geschah etwas, dass ich nie erwartet hatte: Ereinion weinte. Ich hatte Schuldgefühle. Mein schlechter Zustand hatte sich auch auf sein Gemüt niedergeschlagen, aber ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, hatte nur Zeit an mich verschwendet. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, so sehr verwirrte mich seine Reaktion. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich ihn weinen sehen.

Auch Lorióliel konnte ihn kaum besänftigen, als er ihre, nun gemeinsamen, Gemächer aufsuchte. Ich erzählte ihr von dem, was geschehen war und sie gab ihrem Liebsten einen Becher mit einem starken Baldrianwurzelsud. Ereinion schlief daraufhin tief und fest ein.

„So etwas ist ungewöhnlich für ihn", sagte Lorióliel besorgt zu mir. „Normalerweise ist er sehr beherrscht. Du bist ihm sehr wichtig, Elrond."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Er ist mir auch sehr wichtig. Ereinion ist wie ein Vater für mich."

Frau Lorióliel nickte lächelnd.

.-.

Bereits am nächsten Tag sollte ich meine Tätigkeiten, als Berater aufnehmen. Ab nun hatte ich kaum mehr eine freie Sekunde für mich, denn neben meinem neuen Amt hatte ich immer noch meinen Unterricht, sei es in Geschichte und meinem neuen Fach „Beraterkunde" bei Meister Palanorn, meine Heilerlehre bei Frau Lorióliel oder der Schwertunterricht bei Ceorl. Ereinion schien stolz auf mich. Mardil hingegen meinte, ich würde mich überarbeiten, aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, es machte mir sogar Spaß und außerdem sollte ich meinen Geschichtsunterricht bald beendet haben.

Nur meine Visionen lasteten schwer auf mir, denn nun kamen sie zahlreicher und kündigten sich, wie die erste schon, eine Woche vorher an. Schon bald bekam ich dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Auch mein Gewicht hatte unter den ständigen Anstrengungen zu leiden. Ich wurde um einiges dünner, zwar nicht zu dünn, denn ich verblieb bei einem noch normalen Gewicht für einen Elben, aber es reichte aus, um mir ein schwaches und gebrechliches Gefühl zu geben.

.-.

Etwas ging vor sich, ich konnte es spüren. Es war nicht, wie der Blick, es war wie eine Vorahnung, ein Gefühl, etwas könne nicht stimmen. Das Schloss fühlte sich ungewöhnlich kalt an. Nicht nur ich konnte es fühlen, auch die anderen Elben hatten gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn die Fenster schienen sich ab und an von allen zu öffnen, verschlossene Türen fielen urplötzlich aus den Angeln, Elben hatten das Gefühl, jemand würde ihnen in den Nacken blasen.

Als Mardil und ich durch die Gemäldegalerie im Ostflügel des Schlosses schritten, überkam mich das seltsame Gefühl jemand würde uns beobachten.

_Dieses Gefühl im Nacken... Als würde jemand versuchen mich mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren..._

„Mardil, mir ist unwohl", sagte ich. „Können wir hinausgehen?"

„Aber sicher", antwortete er. „Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber mir geht es genauso. Es ist, als würde ich einfrieren."

So verließen wir den Ostflügel, um in den Palastgarten zurückzukehren. Seltsamerweise schien es draußen wärmer zu sein, als drinnen, obwohl es schon Herbst war und viele der Blätter bereits tot von den Bäumen gefallen waren. Eine kühle Windböe zog auf und bließ die salzige Meeresluft zu uns herüber. Ein Flüstern drang in meine Ohren, ein fernes Flüstern, das nicht wirklich schien, aber doch, da war die wohlklingende Stimme eines Mannes: „_Berial le nu i hin e-greban vorn, Elrond Peredhel! I neled elin thiar danna...(1)"_

„Was?", rief ich erschrocken.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Mardil und ich sah ihn verwundert an.

„Hast du das eben nicht auch gehört?", wollte ich wissen.

„Was gehört? Elrond, geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Diese Stimme! Du musst sie doch gehört haben. Es war ganz leise, im Wind!"

„Nein", meinte Mardil. „Ich habe nichts gehört." Er seufzte. „Du bist sicher überarbeitet. Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen."

„Ich bin nicht überarbeitet! Sie war da, ganz deutlich", rief ich erbost. „Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Elrond, sieh... Es ist nicht bös' gemeint, aber... in letzter Zeit... Du redest so viel wirres Zeug... Ich meine...", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn: „Du glaubst, ich werde verrückt."

Eine Zeit lang sahen wir uns schweigend an, dann drehte ich mich gekränkt in eine andere Richtung und wollte gehen.

„Nein Elrond, so habe ich es nicht gemeint", hörte ich Mardils Stimme noch rufen, aber ich wollte sie nicht hören.

Beleidigt verschwand ich in mein Gemach. Wenn er glaubte, ich sei verrückt, dann gern, aber dafür sollte er mich ab sofort in Ruhe lassen. Ich blieb stehen und überlegte eine Weile. Wenn Mardil dies von mir dachte, wie viele am Hofe Gil-galads dachten noch so von mir?

.-.

Gewitterwolken zogen vom Meer aus auf. Das Wetter wurde immer schlechter. Der Herbst hatte die Natur in seiner Gewalt. Die Wachen zogen die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel über ihre Köpfe, um vom Regen nicht durchnässt zu werden. Blätter flogen durch die Luft und blieben hier und da hängen. Die Holzfäller begannen Bäume für den Winter zu fällen.

Ich hatte diese Jahreszeit immer ein wenig gemocht, auch wenn ich den Frühling noch mehr liebte, denn die Natur zeigte sich hier von ihrer buntesten Seite und ich mochte es, wenn sich die Blätter färbten. Dieser Herbst aber, war ganz anders, als die davor. Zwar war der Himmel in jedem Herbst ab und an, so grau, dass man glaubte, er habe seine gesamte Farbe verloren, aber dieses Jahr war es an jedem Tag stürmisch und nicht nur einmal verlor ein Haus sein Dach. Es gab Arbeit, überall.

Warum schickte uns Manwe nur solche Winde? Hatten wir etwas getan, was nicht rechtens war? Das Wetter spielte verrückt!

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

1 „Hüte dich vor den schwarzen Rabenaugen, Elrond Peredhel! Die drei Sterne werden fallen..."

.-.

**Feael:** Nein, mit den Orks hat es nichts zu tun. Das sag ich schon vorab. Wo du es sagst, fällt mir irgendwie auf, dass ich immer mehr Rätsel einbaue... Hoffentlich vergesse ich es nicht, sie alle aufzulösen...


	6. Angriff

Hallöchen,

endlich habe ich es geschafft ein neues Kapitel von „Der Fall der Sterne" hochzuladen. Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, dass es in letzter Zeit so lange dauert. Ich bin einfach müde, wegen den ganzen Klausuren und weil ich neben der Schule noch arbeiten gehe. Aber genug davon. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim sechsten Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Gehört alles Meister Tolkien. Ich habe es mir nur ausgeborgt.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 6: Angriff

Das Wetter besserte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil: Es wurde immer stürmischer. Ich hatte aufgehört aus dem Schloss hinauszugehen, verließ sogar selten das warme Kaminfeuer in meinem Gemach. Halb lachend, halb besorgt schaute ich aus dem Fenster, als ein junges Pärchen bei dem Versuch durch den Palastgarten hinüber zum großen Tor zu gelangen, vom Winde umgeblasen wurde. Abrupt hörte ich auf zu lächeln. Nein, das war nicht lustig.

Ich kehrte zu meinem Sessel zurück und verspürte (wie auch sonst) das Bedürfnis mir ein Buch zu nehmen und es zu lesen. Ich schaute mich um. Hatte ich nicht heute Morgen noch eines auf meinem Tisch abgelegt? Verwundert begann ich es zu suchen. Es musste hier irgendwo sein! Seltsam... Dies war nicht das Einzige, was in letzter Zeit plötzlich verschwanden war. Dann und wann hatten Dinge die Anwandlung Beine zu bekommen und erst nach ein paar Tagen an völlig skurrilen Orten wieder aufzutauchen.

Langsam verzweifelte ich. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das Buch wirklich Beine bekommen hatte! Ich öffnete meinen Schrank, durchsuchte meine Schubladen. Nichts. Nirgendwo. Ich schaute ein zweites Mal in die Schubladen, als etwas Vergessenes meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

_Wie konnte ich nur aufhören daran zu denken?_

In meiner Hand hielt ich eine alte Kinderzeichnung, vierzig, vielleicht fünfzig Jahre alt. Darauf waren drei Elben zu sehen. Zwei blonde und ein schwarzhaariger, eines davon ein Kind. Zweifellos, es waren Celebrían, Galadwen und ich. Die jüngste Tochter Galadriels hatte dieses Bild für mich gemalt und schrittweise kam die Erinnerung an beide wieder in mein Gedächtnis. Ich bemerkte, wie sehr ich die beiden plötzlich vermisste, besonders Celebrían.

Traurig setzte ich mich in meinen Sessel und blickte auf das Bild. Dann drückte ich es so fest ich konnte an mich, achtete nicht darauf, dass es knittern könnte und begann, gegen meinen Willen, zu weinen. Warum? Ich hatte die beiden nur kurze Zeit gekannt. Und doch. Wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen?

Ich schaute wieder auf die Zeichnung. Würden die beiden mich auch vergessen haben? Galadwen war nun sicher zu einer wunderschönen jungen Elbe herangewachsen und Celebrían... Sie hatte wahrscheinlich schon geheiratet. Warum trieb der Gedanke daran plötzlich weitere Tränen in meine Augen? Sie war nichts weiter gewesen, als ein Gast, mit dem ich etwas Zeit verbracht hatte.

Widerwillig wischte ich mir über das Gesicht und lief in die Bibliothek, um meinen Kummer zu begraben.

.-.

In den nächsten Wochen würde es sehr ruhig in Lindon. Viele Vögel waren in den Süden gezogen, doch schienen diesmal keine von ihnen, wie sonst, dageblieben zu sein. Nicht einmal ein paar Krähen oder Raben krächzten in den Wind und nun begannen wir uns noch mehr Sorgen zu machen, als zuvor. Immer mehr Orks wurden gesichtet. Ereinion befahl die Wachen zu verstärken. Abends beriet er sich mit Palanorn und mir.

„Hm", machte der König, während er sich über die Karte beugte, auf einen Punkt zeigte und seinen Finger über das Papier gleiten ließ. „Sie sind also hier, hier und dort. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

Dies war ein Teil meines Unterrichts und Meister Palanorn flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Was werden wir nun tun müssen, Elrond?"

„Die Wache muss ein zweites Mal verstärkt werden", sagte ich. „Selbst jetzt ist sie noch zu schwach. Die Orks könnten leicht ins Schloss eindringen, sollten sie einen Angriff wagen... und wir müssen Späher ausschicken, ja, Späher. Noch mehr, als zuvor. Sie sollen den Wald und die Berge durchkämmen und uns dann Bericht erstatten." Und nun etwas nervöser meinte ich: „Vielleicht sollten wir das Heer bereitmachen...?"

Ereinion und Palanorn lächelten zufrieden, ich atmete auf. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zur Beratung gezogen wurde, war ich sehr aufgeregt, versuchte aber, es so gut, wie nur möglich zu verbergen.

„Ein guter Rat", meinte der König. „Genau dies werde ich sofort veranlassen. Wir können es nicht riskieren einem Angriff ungeschützt gegenüberzustehen. Orks können gefährlicher sein, als sie aussehen und allein der Gedanke daran, sie könnten Lindons Frauen und Kinder töten, ist eine grausige Idee. Doch sie werden kein Erbarmen kennen."

Meister Palanorn und ich nickten. Zu gut kannte ich die Mordlust dieser Kreaturen, zu tief saß immer noch der Schrecken des ersten Zeitalters, zu tief der Verlust meiner Eltern.

Palanorn ging hinüber zur Landkarte und ließ mich allein stehen. Er beugte sich über sie, legte seine Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn und musterte die kleinen Berge und Bäume. Ereinion sah ihn verwundert an. Auch ich tat dasselbe.

„Hm", meinte er schließlich, während sich seine Augen auf Eriador (An. Der Autorin: Ca. das Gebiet von Auenland bis Bruchtal) fixierten und nun schien Ereinion ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein.

„Haben wir schon Nachricht von Celeborn erhalten?", fragte er.

„Nein, mein Herr", antwortete ihm Palanorn. „Die Wege sind abgeschnitten. Kein Einziger unserer Boten kommt noch hindurch."

„Dann haben wir zu befürchten, dass Celeborn zeitgleich angegriffen wird", begriff ich. „Und dies bedeutet, dass wir nicht nach Hilfe schicken können, denn er wird seine eigenen Truppen dort brauchen."

„Ja", meinte Palanorn. „Das Arge ist, dass Celeborns Truppen sehr schwach sind. Er und Galadriel leben nur in einer kleinen Kolonie von Sindarelben, die nicht gut auf uns Noldor zu sprechen sind. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie den Orks lange standhalten können."

„Dann sollten wir ihnen vielleicht Hilfe schicken", meinte ich.

„Nein", weigerte sich Ereinion ernst. „Wir können keine Männer entbehren. Wir brauchen unsere gesamten Truppen hier in Lindon."

Dann setzte er sich nachdenklich auf einen Stuhl. Frau Galadriel, Celeborns Frau, war schließlich eine Verwandte von ihm und natürlich war sie auch entfernt verwandt mit mir. Uns beiden missfiel der Gedanke, dass wir ihnen nicht helfen könnten. Mir selbst ging es dabei weniger, um Galadriel, als um Celebrían und Galadwen, denn um die beiden Mädchen machte ich mir am meisten Sorgen. Ich wünschte sehr, ich hätte mit einer Truppe nach Eriador reiten können, um ihnen dort beizustehen, aber ich musste hier bleiben, genauso, wie die Soldaten.

Ereinion befolgte den Rat, den ich ihm gegeben hatte, tatsächlich. Ich war stolz auf mich, denn ich hatte meine Arbeit gut getan und ich war motiviert noch mehr über mein neues Amt von Meister Palanorn zu lernen. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Geschichtsunterricht beendet, genauso, wie meine Heilerlehre, weshalb ich gelegentlich in den Häusern der Heilung aushalf. Nur leider hatte Ereinion gerade dies nicht bedacht, denn manchmal rief er mich zu sich, wenn ich eine schwangere Elbe beriet, oder die Wunde eines gestürzten Elblings behandelte, weshalb ich schon bald müde wurde und mich nur noch nach meinem Bett sehnte. Recht ungewöhnlich für einen Elben, möchte man meinen, aber da ich ein Halbelb und deshalb in allem eine Ausnahme war, kümmerte es mich nicht besonders.

.-.

Die Zeit verging und wir erwarteten jede Sekunde einen Angriff. Das gesamte Schloss stand unter Spannung. Wir hatten alle Elben, die um es herum lebten, hineinbeordert, die Tore geschlossen, sodass aus unserem Schloss eine Festung wurde. Schon bald war es soweit. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir uns zu Recht vorbereitet hatten. Wenn wir geahnt hatten, ein Orkheer von Hunderten marschiere auf uns zu, dann hatten wir uns geirrt: Es waren Tausende von Orks. Die Lawine dieser Kreaturen erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont, das Schloss war belagert. Nur einmal sah ich über die Mauer des Schlossgartens und dann wurde ich schon hinunter vor das Tor geschickt zu den anderen Elben, die im Stande waren ein Schwert zu führen. Dies sollte also mein erster wahrer Kampf werden, das erste Mal, dass ich töten sollte...

Ich dachte nach. Ich war Heiler, empfand jede Wunde, als eine unverzeihliche Schändung und nun sollte ich selbst jemandem Wunden zufügen? Das konnte ich nicht, das durfte ich nicht! Dies waren Orks, aber ich durfte es nicht! Doch hatte ich eine andere Wahl, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war mein Leben und das der anderen zu verteidigen? Das Schwert war schwer in meiner Hand. Die Elben, die um mich herum standen, sie waren allesamt bereit, bereit Leben auszulöschen. Nur ich schien zu zögern.

Die Schützen auf der Mauer legten ihre Pfeile auf die Sehnen und schossen auf Ereinions Befehl. Es hatte also begonnen. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz. Es war, als wäre die Schlacht noch nicht in Gange. Ich atmete tief durch.

_Du musst endlich selbstständiger werden, Elrond. Werde erwachsen_, hatte Ereinion einmal zu mir gesagt. Ich würde es werden, ich würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. So machte ich mich bereit für den Kampf, verdrängte alle Gedanken, versuchte nur die Waffen zu sehen, auch wenn es Orks waren, ich durfte nicht daran denken, dass ich Leben auslöschte.

Nichts geschah, nur das Singen der Bogensehnen war zu hören und das leise Aufstöhnen gefallener Orks. Sie schienen das Tor noch nicht erreicht zu haben, denn es sah nicht danach aus, als würden sie versuchen, das große Eichentor zu durchbrechen. Minuten vergingen, die sich wie Stunden anfühlten, selbst für einen Elben. Ich schaute um mich, als ich meine Angst abgelegt hatte. Viele der Elben, die bei mir standen, waren erfahrene Krieger. Einige von ihnen hatten Morgoth selbst ins Auge geblickt. Es war beinahe eine Schande, dass gerade ich zwischen ihnen stehen durfte, doch ich fühlte mich hier sicher.

Ein dumpfes, aber lautes Klopfen durchschnitt die Luft. Die Ketten des Eichentores zuckten. Die Orks hatten begonnen mit ihrem Rammbock an das Tor zu hämmern, aber dass Holz hielt stand. Ein weiteres Pochen, das Holz hielt stand. Ein drittes, es knackte gefährlich und beim vierten Male hatten sie es durchbrochen.

„Schwerter!", schrie Ereinion und wir alle machten uns bereit, als schon die erste Welle der Kreaturen in das Schloss stürmte.

Sie kamen immer näher, es war als würde ich sie nur sehr langsam rennen sehen, aber sie waren in Windeseile bei unseren Reihen. Die ersten Elben schwangen schon ihre Schwerter. Ich stand in der fünften Reihe. Man hatte mich nicht zu weit nach vorn gestellt, aber auch nicht ganz nach hinten, denn hinter meiner stand noch eine sechste Reihe.

Viele Elben der ersten Reihe fielen. Einige Bogenschützen auf den Mauern hatten sich zu uns gedreht und versuchten die Orks von uns abzuhalten. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass hier und dort auch aus Versehen ein Elb getroffen wurde.

_Was für ein sinnloses Morden_, dachte ich, aber dies war der letzte Gedanke, den ich an das Für und Wider des Kampfes verschwendete. Ich war nun bereit. Sie konnten kommen. Die erste Reihe wurde niedergestreckt, die zweite angegriffen. Die sechste Reihe schoss Pfeile. Ich umklammerte mein Schwert, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Kampfesmut, der langsam in mir aufstieg. Die zweite Reihe hielt stand, nur einige fielen, denn das Orkheer war deutlich geschwächt, auf ihrer Seite sogar mehr gefallen, als auf unserer.

Nun preschte die dritte Reihe hervor, um der zweiten unter die Arme zu griffen, ihr folgte die vierte, meine, die fünfte, doch die sechste blieb stehen und schoss aus sicherer Entfernung ihre Pfeile.

Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment und schwang mein Schwert. Der Kopf eines Orks ging blutüberströmt zu Boden. Ich versuchte nicht auf all das Blut zu achten. Es gelang mir auch fast, alles Schreckliche aus meinen Gedanken auszublenden, nur der Geruch blieb und gab mir ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Doch ich durfte nicht darauf achten. Ich musste es ignorieren und dies gelang mir auch.

Der nächste Ork schlug mir das Schwert aus der Hand, doch ich hatte ein langes Messer, welches ich ihm in den Wanst rammte. Dann warf ich mich auf den Boden, direkt über mein Schwert, packte es und erschlug den nächsten. Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr daran, wie viele ich tötete, ich weiß nur noch, dass es eine stattliche Zahl gewesen war. Und es wurden mehr und mehr, die leblos zu Boden gingen. Lindons Armee war stark, sehr stark. Die Orks waren in ihr eigenes Verderben gerannt, als sie uns angriffen, denn kein einziger von ihnen blieb am Leben. Wir siegten.

Ereinion ging durch die Reihen gefallener Orks und Elben. Unsere Freunde ließ er auf Bahren zu ihren Familien bringen, die Feinde wurden auf einen Haufen gestapelt und verbrannt. Ich trat neben den König und wunderte mich.

„Kein Hauptmann, nur normale Orksoldaten, das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu", meinte ich. „Es ist ungewöhnlich."

„Fraglich ist, warum sie angegriffen haben und wer ihnen den Befehl dazu gab", erwiderte Ereinion. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie es aus einer Laune heraus getan haben. Orks sind zu so etwas nicht fähig. Lieber bleiben sie in ihren Höhlen und warten auf ihre Beute. Schätze begehren sie nicht. Also, wieso haben sie versucht unsere Festung zu stürmen...?"

„Geschah etwas derartiges schon einmal?", fragte ich. „Wenn ja, dann könnten wir herausfinden, ob es der gleiche Grund war, wie damals."

„Nein", antwortete der König. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so etwas je erlebt zu haben. Aber fragen wir Palanorn. Er ist älter als ich und er weiß weitaus mehr über die Geschichte Mittelerdes und Beleriands, sogar weitaus mehr, als er dir beigebracht hat, denn manche Dinge bleiben besser unausgesprochen."

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief. Was meinte er damit? Ich hatte immer geglaubt Palanorn hätte mir alles über die Ereignisse früherer Jahre erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab. Aber ich dachte nicht viel darüber nach. Nun war es erst einmal sehr wichtig das Durcheinander, das in der Schlacht entstanden war, zu beseitigen und durch meine Aufgabe als Berater war ich dazu verpflichtet, dies zu organisieren und zu überwachen. Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben, vergessen zu haben, zu schauen, ob etwas in Ordnung war. Ich wusste nur nicht, was es war, aber das Gefühl wurde so stark, dass ich mich bei Ereinion entschuldigte und zurück ins Schloss ging.

Es war irgendetwas, hier im Schloss, ich wusste es. Immer schneller lief ich die Treppen hinauf, wollte in mein Gemach, nachschauen, ob alles so war, wie ich es verlassen hatte, doch beim Vorbeigehen fiel mir etwas seltsames auf: Eine kleine Menge Elben hatte sich um die Tür zur Bibliothek versammelt. Ein paar Orks lagen tot am Boden.

_Wie haben sie es bis hierher geschafft? _

Die Elbenmenge stob auseinander und ließ Platz für zwei Krieger, die eine Trage hielten, auf der ein Toter gebettet lag. Das weiße Laken, welches über ihn gelegt worden war, war getränkt in rotem Saft. Eine blutnasse Hand baumelte leblos an der Seite.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Das durfte nicht sein. Nein, er durfte es nicht sein. Wir waren immer noch im Streit, wir hatten uns nicht ausgesprochen. Ich hatte mich nicht entschuldigt.

„MARDIL!"

Ein hohes Kreischen holte mich aus meiner Trance. Mithrellas rannte an mir vorbei zu der Trage, auf der ihr toter Bruder lag und versuchte das blutgetränkte Tuch von ihm zu nehmen, doch ihr Mann hielt sie zurück. Menron drückte seine Frau fest in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, selbst nur betäubt von dem, wie er seinen Schwager gesehen hatte.

Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. Ich hatte es vorhergesehen. Ich wusste, wie er gestorben war. Ich hatte es Ereinion erzählt... Aber warum nur...?

.-.

Nicht nur wegen Mardil war das Schloss in tiefe Trauer gehüllt. Die nächsten Monate trug ich schwarz. Es traf mich tief, dass wir uns seit unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht ausgesprochen hatten. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Mithrellas und Menron trafen Vorbereitungen, um in den Westen zu segeln, denn die Köchin konnte den Tod ihres Bruders nicht ertragen.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich fühlte mich schuldig. Ich hatte gesehen, dass er sterben würde, ich hätte mit ihm darüber reden sollen, ihn warnen sollen. Nun war es zu spät. Er war in die Hallen Mandos' eingekehrt und ich wusste somit nicht, wie lang es dauern würde, bis ich ihn wieder sah.

Ich fühlte mich auch schuldig gegenüber Mithrellas. Hätte ich ihren Bruder gewarnt, hätte sie nun nicht so sehr leiden müssen. Ich beschloss mit ihr darüber zu reden. Das war ich ihr einfach schuldig. Vielleicht würde es auch mir selbst dann besser gehen.

Ich suchte das Gemach auf, welches sie sich mit ihrem Mann teilte. Eine Weile zögerte ich anzuklopfen, aber dann besiegte ich meine Furcht schließlich. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich mulmig, als ich klopfte. Letztendlich war es nicht einfach, für uns alle. Mithrellas brauchte eine Weile bis sie die Tür öffnete; ich befürchtete bereits, die sei nicht da, vielleicht in ihrer Küche, um sich abzulenken, doch schließlich öffnete sich die Gemachtür und sie streckte ihren Kopf heraus.

Mithrellas sah übel aus: Man sah ihr ihre Trauer an, wie sehr sie ihren Bruder vermisste. Ihr Haar war durcheinander, die Augen geschwollen vom Weinen, die Spuren ihrer Tränen waren noch deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Die einstmals fröhliche, schwatzhafte Elbe war nunmehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie legte ihren Finger auf ihren Mund.

„Menron schläft", hauchte sie. „Was liegt euch auf dem Herzen, Herr Elrond?"

„Ich möchte mit euch sprechen", antwortete ich und versuchte meine Stimme so ruhig, wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Es...Es geht um euren Bruder. Mithrellas ich denke, ihr solltet es wissen."

Sie trat heraus und schloss die Tür. Wir liefen hinunter in den Schlossgarten, um Menron nicht zu stören und um selbst ungestört zu bleiben.

„Ist es wegen des Streites, den ihr mit Mardil hattet?", fragte sie. „Wolltet ihr mir davon berichten?"

„Nein", antwortete ich. „Das ist es nicht. Es geht um etwas anderes."

„Dann erzählt."

„Ihr erinnert euch sicher an den Tag, an dem ich in den Armen eures Bruders ohnmächtig wurde, den Tag nachdem ich nur noch ein zitterndes Etwas war." Mithrellas nickte und ein Schatten senkte sich auf ihre Augen, denn auch sie hatte an diesem Tag das Mitleid erfüllt. Ich wusste, ich musste nun stark sein, ich durfte nicht schwach werden, während ich es ihr erzählte. „An diesem Tag hatte ich einen Traum, während ich in der Ohnmacht lag. Ich sah..." Ich atmete tief durch, denn es kostete mich einiges an Überwindungskraft, um es zu sagen. „Ich sah euren Bruder sterben. Ich sah, wie man ihm den Kopf von den Schultern hieb."

Die bloße Erinnerung an all das Blut, ob im Traum oder auf dem weißen Leichentuch, ließ mich erzittern. Ich hatte die Erlebnisse am Sirion immer noch nicht verarbeitet. Mithrellas aber schloss die Augen und verbarg Nase und Mund in ihren Händen, schaute mich dann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Ich hätte eurem Bruder davon erzählen sollen", fuhr ich fort. „Ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich..."

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld, Herr Elrond", unterbrach mich Mithrellas. „Ihr dürft euch keine Vorwürfe machen. Selbst, wenn ihr es ihm gesagt hättet, es war seine Bestimmung dort zu sterben. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so etwas Schreckliches in euren Träumen sehen musstet."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch ich ahnte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, dies zu sagen. Wir beide waren derselben Meinung: Ich hätte seinen Tod vielleicht verhindern können. Doch was Mithrellas, genau wie ich, nicht wusste, war, dass die Gabe der Voraussicht tückisch sein konnte. Ein unerfahrener Seher, wie ich es war, konnte sich nie sicher sein, ob seine Voraussage richtig war. Er sah immer ein Körnchen Wahrheit, doch es geschah von Zeit zu Zeit, dass der Blick eine dramatischere Szene zeigte, als sie tatsächlich werden würde. Ich musste noch viel über mein Talent lernen.

Mithrellas senkte ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ihr es mir gesagt habt."

Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr. Meine Tränen mussten fließen. Mithrellas sah mich verwundert an.

„Ich habe mich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen können", flüsterte ich mit zitternder Stimme und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Mithrellas umarmte mich, drückte mich, ließ mich wieder los.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr Elrond", sagte sie. „Es tut mir Leid. Ihr leidet genauso sehr unter seinem Tod, wie wir. Es tut mir Leid..."

„Es braucht euch nicht Leid zu tun. Wir alle teilen unsere Trauer nach diesem sinnlosen Angriff", erwiderte ich und wischte mir die wenigen Tränen weg, die über mein Gesicht gelaufen waren.

.-.

Mithrellas und Menron machten ihr Vorhaben wahr und segelten gemeinsam mit ihrem kleinen Sohn nach Aman und mit ihnen gingen weitere Elben. Das Schloss leerte sich und es wurde ruhiger. Ereinion und wir, seine Berater, sorgten uns erneut, denn wir fürchteten einen weiteren Angriff und dem würden wir nun vielleicht nicht standhalten können. Zwar waren nur die Wenigsten in den Westen gefahren, doch dies reichte schon aus, um unsere Armeen zu schwächen, denn in der Schlacht waren einige gefallen. Und dies sollte nicht unsere einzige Sorge werden.

.-.

Am vierten Tag nach dem Angriff erschienen Reiter auf der Straße, die zwischen die Berge führte. Es war eine kleine Garde, die nordwärts ritt, nachdem sie die Berge passiert hatten. Sie schienen aus Eriador nach Lindon gekommen zu sein.

„Vielleicht sind es Boten Celeborns", sagte ich zu Ereinion und Palanorn.

„Das schätze ich auch", antwortet mir der König. „Vielleicht sind sie hier, um Hilfe zu erbitten. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass unsere Vermutung, wir seien zeitgleich angegriffen worden, falsch sein könnte."

Tatsächlich waren es nicht nur Boten, sondern auch Celeborn selbst und er hatte eine seiner Töchter bei sich. Dies wunderte mich nicht. Lindon war schließlich immer noch ein sichererer Ort, als Eriador, doch was mich beunruhigte war, dass es nur eine seiner Töchter war und nicht beide und es war nicht Celebrían.

Auf einer weißen Stute ritt Galadwen. Sie war schöner geworden, als ich es erwartete hatte, ja, sie war sogar schöner, als ihre Schwester, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass ich Celebrían etwas mehr vermisste, als sie. Dass nur Galadwen gekommen war, bereitete mir Angst. Etwas musste geschehen sein. Sonst wäre Celeborn nicht nur mit ihr, sonder mit beiden Töchtern und seiner Frau gekommen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Feael:** .lach. Ja, die Rätsel. Es werden immer mehr. Und jetzt wird Lindon sogar von Orks angegriffen. .hände reib. Da kommt noch einiges auf uns zu. hehe


	7. Angst

Entschuldigt mich bitte, dass ich mich mit den Kapiteln immer mehr verspäte. Ich komme manchmal einfach nicht mehr zum schreiben. Aber da ich jetzt Ferien habe (die leider bald zu Ende sind) habe ich mich noch mal kräftig rangesetzt und ein paar neue Seiten verfasst und hoffe, dass es in Zukunft wieder etwas schneller gehen wird. Danke an Dragi für's betalesen.

Disclaimer: Es gehört natürlich alles dem Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 7: Angst

Galadwen hüpfte von ihrem Pferd und stürmte auf mich zu.

„Elrond!", rief sie verzweifelt und warf ihre Arme um meinen Hals, begann zu weinen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Ich war verwirrt. Herr Celeborn machte ein halb besorgtes, halb belustigtes Gesicht und Ereinion konnte sich ein Lachen nur mir Mühe verkneifen. Dann räusperte sich Celeborn und wurde wieder ernst. Er drehte sich zu Ereinion und begann sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, während ich versuchte unter der festen Umarmung Galadwens noch atmen zu können.

Bald sollte ich erfahren, dass sie sich sehr verändert hatte. Kaum noch etwas von ihrer seltsamen Art war geblieben, sie schien mehr wie eine normale Elbe zu sein. Es wunderte mich, doch vorerst gab es wichtigere Dinge.

Als Galadwen mich endlich aus der Umarmung entlassen hatte, folgte ich Ereinion und Celeborn in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Beide Gesichter waren ernst. Ich ahnte, dass es um den Angriff der Orks gehen musste und die Reaktion Galadwens ließ mich annehmen, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

„Eile ist geboten!", sagte Celeborn, als Palanorn eingetroffen war. „Wie ich hörte, wurdet ihr ebenfalls angegriffen, doch uns hat es weitaus schwerer getroffen, als euch. Unsere Siedlung wurde überrannt. Den Valar sei Dank, dass wir es schafften sie zu besiegen. Aber unsere Zahl hat sich dabei stark verringert. Viele Witwen haben sich auf den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten gemacht.

Doch der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich hierher kam, ist ein anderer: Unser einziger Heiler starb in dem Gemetzel. Eilig kam ich hierher, um meine Tochter Galadwen in sicherere Gefilde zu bringen und um Hilfe für Celebrían zu erbitten, denn sie wurde schwer verletzt, Gil-galad. Die Angst um meine Tochter ist groß. Ich fürchte, sie könnte verstorben sein, während ich mit euch spreche. Bitte gebt uns einen Heiler, denn nicht nur sie ist verletzt!"

Meine Hände und Füße wurden kalt, in meinem Kopf breitete sich eine Taubheit aus, die mir alles Denken versagte. Ich starte nur auf Celeborns Lippen, die eben das ausgesprochen hatten, was ich die letzten Minuten befürchtet hatte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Warum? Warum? Warum all die, die ich liebte? Was hatte ich getan? Was hatten sie getan? Erst Elros, Mardil und nun auch Celebrían...

Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich sie die letzten Jahre in meinen Gedanken beiseite geschoben hatte. Hatte ich es mir damals nicht eingestanden, so wusste ich nun umso mehr, dass ich sie liebte und die Liebe verblasst bei Elben nicht mit der Zeit, wie bei den Menschen. Ich wollte zu ihr. Ich wollte der Heiler sein, den Ereinion aussandte, um ihr zu helfen. Es durfte nicht Frau Lorióliel sein!

Als ich gerade darum bitten wollte, mich zu entsenden, sprach Ereinion: „Natürlich werde ich euch einen Heiler geben! Sogar zwei, Herr Celeborn. Herr Elrond hier, einer meiner Berater und Heiler am Hofe, wird euch begleiten. Desweiteren werde ich euch Andeawen mitgeben. Ich hoffe, dass es genügen wird. Ihr könnt euch ausruhen, von eurem Ritt, denn ich denke ihr werdet morgen in der Frühe sofort fort reiten wollen."

„Nein", erwiderte Celeborn und in seiner Stimme schwang Sorge. „Ich werde sofort aufbrechen. Die Zeit drängt. Es besteht noch Hoffnung, dass Celebrían am Leben ist, wenn ich zurückkehre und ich will, dass sie überlebt."

„Dann geschehe euer Wille", stimmte Ereinion zu. „Elrond, gehe zu Andeawen und sage ihr, sie solle so schnell packen, wie es ihr möglich ist. Dann gehe selber in deine Kammer und bereite dich vor. Ich werde einen Beutel mit den besten Heilkräutern Lindons bereitstellen lassen."

Ich verbeugte mich vor dem König, Meister Palanorn, Herrn Celeborn und der verzweifelten Galadwen, um danach den Raum zu verlassen und meinem Befehl folge zu leisten. Ich beeilte mich, um alles so schnell, wie ich nur konnte für meine Abreise bereit zu machen. Wenn Celebrían noch am Leben war, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass dies auch so blieb. Das würde ich.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde, bis alle Pferde gesattelt waren und ich mich gemeinsam mit Andeawen Celeborns Gefolgschaft anschloss. Die Elbe war etwas älter, als ich. Sie hatte, ungewöhnlich für eine Noldor, wunderschönes rotbraunes Haar, weshalb sie sehr auffallend war unter den Elben Linons und den blonden Sindarelben. Viele beäugten sie mit erstaunen und bewunderten ihre Schönheit. Andeawen hingegen war diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm und sie ritt nah an meiner Seite, um von den Fremden aus Eriador nicht mit hungrigen Blicken beschenkt zu werden, denn es war eine Tatsache, dass sie von den Sindar sehr begehrt wurde. Zwar waren wir Elben nicht so gierig mit solchen Lustbarkeiten, doch bei uns war das Haar ausschlaggebend für die Verehrung des anderen Geschlechts und es ist kaum zu leugnen, dass Andeawen wunderschönes Haar besaß.

Doch ich scherte mich nicht darum, denn die gesamte Reise lang war ich sehr ruhig und nachdenklich, sprach nur ab und zu mit Herrn Celeborn und ritt. Was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen? Die Sorge um Celebrían raubte mir fast den Verstand, ich durfte sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Wer würde dann als nächstes sterben? Vielleicht Ereinion? Mir wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken.

Drei Tage dauerte unser Ritt und als wir endlich ankamen, wartete Frau Galadriel bereits vor ihrem Holzhäuschen. Sie sah sehr müde und besorgt aus. Ich vermutete, dass sie versucht hatte ihre Tochter mit mentaler Kraft am Leben zu halten, wie es die Elben, die bereits in Aman gewesen waren, konnten. Aber es war riskant so etwas zu tun.

Celeborn führte mich zu seiner Frau herüber und ich begrüßte sie, indem ich mich verbeugte. Andeawen wurde zu einem anderen Haus der Siedlung gebracht, um sich um einen verletzten Bogenschützen zu kümmern, während ich in das Haus von Galadriel und Celeborn geleitet wurde.

Galadriel führte mich in Celebríans Zimmer. Sie selbst lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass, sogar ihre Lippen waren weiß, ihre Augen hatten schwarze Schatten. Ihre blonden, schweißgetränkten Haare, die verklebt in ihrem Gesicht hingen, gaben ihr einen geisterhaften Ausdruck. Sie atmete flach und ich spürte, dass das Leben schon fast aus ihr gewichen war.

Es erfreute mich, dass sie noch am Leben war, doch ich war umso besorgter, sie in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen. Unter den strengen Blicken Galadriels begann ich sie zu untersuchen.

In Celebríans rechter Seite klaffte ein großer Schnitt, dessen hervorgequollenes Blut schon längst getrocknet war, dessen Ränder aber abstanden und einen Blick auf ihre Innereien freigaben. Die Ränder waren merkwürdig gelb, durchzogen mit grünen, blauen und roten Äderchen, die kein Blut sondern einen sonderbaren Saft führten. Einen solchen Schnitt hatte ich bereits gesehen. Frau Lorióliel hatte mir nach der Schlacht einen verletzten Soldaten gezeigt, dessen Wunden haargenau so ausgesehen hatten. Das Schlimmste an ihr war, dass sie, egal wie oft man sie zusammenflickte, immer wieder aufriss, selbst wenn die Fäden noch im Fleisch steckten. Sie wurden einfach gesprengt.

„Könnt ihr sie heilen?", fragte Galadriel besorgt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete ich. „Das Heilmittel ist sehr einfach: Es ist eine Mischung aus Wasser, Athelas und Mandelöl. Aber es wirkt nicht bei jedem Elben. Es hängt von ihr ab, ob sie es überlebt oder nicht. Alles was ich tun kann, ist ihre Verbände zu wechseln und ihr einen Trunk zu geben, der ihren kalten Körper erwärmt. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für Wunden, denn normalerweise entfacht der Verletzte in Wundfieber.

Dies ist aber sehr typisch für einen solchen Schnitt, denn er ist mit einem Fluch belegt. Es wird schwer sein sie zu heilen, auch wenn die Salbe einfach herzustellen ist. Ich kann nichts versprechen, Herrin."

Galadriel bemerkte, wie meine Hände bei jedem meiner Worte zitterten und kniete sich zu mir nieder, um sie zu ergreifen.

„Ihr sorgt euch sehr um sie...", meinte sie.

Ich schaute weg, um ihr nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen, denn ich wusste, dass sie genau, wie ihre jüngste Tochter, in den Gedanken eines jeden lesen konnte, der sie ansah, aber sie legte ihre Hand an mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf so zu sich, dass ich ihr unweigerlich ins Gesicht schauen musste. Ich hörte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Du musst es schaffen, Earendillion_(1)

Ich kniff die Lippen zusammen und überwand mich zu einem Nicken. Ich würde mein bestes geben. Ich würde sie nicht sterben lassen, nein. Galadriel stand auf, nickte ebenfalls und verließ dann das Zimmer. Nun warf ich einen letzten Blick auf Celebrían und setzte dann einen Topf Wasser auf, in den ich ein paar abgerupfte Athelasblätter legte, sobald es angefangen hatte zu sieden. Während die Blätter köchelten, versuchte ich sachte Celebríans Wunde ein wenig zu reinigen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein.

Als der Sud fertig war, nahm ich die abgekochten Athelasblätter aus dem Wasser und zerrieb sie mit einem Mörser. Danach musste man das Mandelöl hinzugeben und etwas Athelassud hineingießen, sodass es nicht zu flüssig wurde. Als letztes setzte man die Paste noch einmal aufs Feuer und ließ es eine Weile köcheln.

Dann nahm ich den Rest des Athelaswassers und mischte ein wenig Miruvor hinein. Miruvor wurde unter den Noldor oft als Genussmittel missbraucht, doch in Wirklichkeit war es ein Getränk, das nach langen Strapazen und Krankheiten oder während schwierigen Reisen zu sich genommen wurde, um dem Körper neue Kraft zu geben und ihn aufzuwärmen. Heiler vermischten es oft mit Athelas, um seine Wirkung zu verstärken.

Als die Salbe nun fertig war, vernähte ich Celebríans Wunde und strich so schnell ich konnte die Paste darauf (denn wenn man es nicht schnell genug tat, platzte die Wunde wieder auf). Sie würde den Zauber, mit dem sie belegt war, aus ihr herausziehen, bis kein Funkchen des Fluchs mehr übrig geblieben war. Zuletzt wickelte ich noch einen Verband um die Wunde.

Ich wiederholte dies zweimal täglich, denn die Paste sog sich schnell voll mit dem Zauber, doch egal wie oft ich noch versuchte das Mittel stärker zu machen oder die Wunde erneut zu vernähen, sie platzte immer wieder auf und Celebrían blieb leichenblass. Nur die seltsamen Äderchen begannen zu verschwinden, doch das beruhigte mich keineswegs. Dies konnte einerseits heißem, dass es ihr besser ging andererseits hatte es nicht zu bedeuten, dass sie genesen würde, im Gegenteil, es konnte sogar sein, dass sie bald sterben würde, denn bei dem Soldaten in Lindon war genau das selbe geschehen, bevor er unter qualvollen Schreien zugrunde ging.

Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Sohn Earendils

.-.

**Feael: **Danke für dein Lob. .rotwerd. Ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft Schlachten detaillierter zu beschreiben. Ich finde Schlachten schwer, aber werde es trotzdem versuchen.


	8. Wiedersehen

Ich werde immer langsamer beim Schreiben. Ich entschuldige mich dafür nochmals. Nun denn, auf zu Kaptitel 8! Danke an Dragi für's betalesen.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 8: Wiedersehen

Beinahe eine Woche pflegte ich Celebrían nun schon, doch bis jetzt hatte sich ihr Zustand kaum verändert. Trotzdem schien es ihr auch nicht schlechter zu gehen, als zuvor und das machte mich froh. Doch die Tage kamen mir immer länger vor, während ich nicht von ihrer Seite wich, ihre Wunden versorgte und diese wieder verband. Celebrían hatte ab und zu etwas unverständliches gebrabbelt, aber sie war nicht aufgewacht in der Zeit, in der ich mich nun schon um sie kümmerte.

Manchmal leistete mir Herr Celeborn Gesellschaft. Dann setzte er sich für gewöhnlich an die Seite seiner Tochter und hielt ihre Hand. Dabei unterhielt er sich immer mit mir, um mir meine Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern.

„Ihr müsst ein guter Heiler sein, wenn Gil-galad euch schickt", meinte er einmal zu mir.

Ich presste nur die Lippen aufeinander. Wie gut ich war, konnte ich nicht sagen, schließlich war es nicht lange her seit ich meine Heilerlehre beendet hatte und so viel Erfahrung, wie Frau Lorióliel, hatte ich bei weitem nicht. Ich fürchtete mich davor Celebrían nicht helfen zu könnten. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie starb.

„Ich hoffe, es geht ihr bald besser", meinte Herr Celeborn besorgt und streichelte die Hand seiner ältesten Tochter. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie sie als kleines Kind immer im Schnee herumgetollt ist. Sie wollte jede einzelne Flocke fangen, die vom Himmel rieselte." Er lächelte traurig. „Manchmal tut sie das heute noch."

Ich seufzte. Celeborn schien seine Töchter sehr zu lieben. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir insgeheim, ich hätte meine Eltern heute auch an meiner Seite gehabt, jemanden, der mir ab und zu meine Sorgen abnahm, doch sie waren fort, vermutlich würde ich sie nie wieder sehen. Nein, ich musste aufhören an so etwas zu denken. Ich war ein erwachsener Elb.

Herr Celeborn erhob sich und legte die Hand seiner Tochter behutsam aufs Bett ab.

„Ich lasse euch wieder allein, Elrond", sagte er zu mir. „Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen heute."

Damit verließ er mich und schloss die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich. Ich zündete eine Kerze an, um mir ein wenig Licht zu verschaffen. Der goldene Schein fiel auf Celebríans leichenblasses Gesicht und umspielte ihre von dem Fluch gepeinigten Züge, doch ehe ich auch nur einmal zwinkern konnte, entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und ich wollte schon vor Angst, sie sei dahingeschwunden, aufspringen, aber gerade da öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah mich schwach, aber dennoch fest an. Sie lächelte erschöpft.

„Herr Elrond?", hauchte sie.

„Ja", flüsterte ich zu Tränen gerührt.

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in ihr Bett, bis sie wieder einschlief, zufrieden, wie es mir schien.

.-.

Von da an erholte sich Celebrían rasch und Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel planten sie in meine Obhut zu geben, denn sie sollte mich nach Lindon begleiten. Noch war sie zu schwach, um zu reiten, aber sie konnte schon ihr Bett verlassen, auch wenn sie einige Male zu erschöpft war, um auf eigenen Beinen zu gehen, doch sie verlangte von mir, sie wolle sich auf die Bank vor ihr Haus setzten und frische Luft atmen. Deshalb hüllte ich sie in einen warmen Umhang und trug sie nach draußen vor die Tür, wo ich sie auf der kleinen Holzbank absetzte und mich zu ihr gesellte. Dann tranken wir gemeinsam einen Tee und schauten den kleinen Elblingen beim Spielen zu.

Celebríans Wunde verheilte gut. Sie platzte nicht mehr auf und die Wärme war in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe, auch ihre Lippen waren wieder diese, die ich einst hatte küssen wollen, rot und schön. Ich war froh, dass es ihr wieder besser ging.

„Was ist geschehen? Wieso wurdet ihr verletzt?", fragte ich sie.

„Wir wurden ganz plötzlich überfallen", antwortete sie traurig lächelnd und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht an meinen Oberarm. „Ich wollte nach draußen gehen, um etwas Wasser zu holen, Galadwen und ich waren durstig. In dem Moment kamen die Orks zu Hauff über die Berge ins Tal gestürmt. Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Dabei habe ich den Weg zum Haus nicht mehr gefunden. Ich wurde hin und her gestoßen in dem Gewühl.

Als ich schließlich zu Boden fiel, kniete sich ein Elb über mich. Ich wollte ihm schon meine Arm hinstrecken, damit er mir aufhelfen konnte, doch als ich nach seiner Hand greifen wollte, konnte ich durch ihn hindurch zu den anderen sehen. Statt mir zu helfen, erhob er sein Schwert über mir und dann wurde alles schwarz."

„Ein Elb?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, ganz durchscheinend, mit schwarzen Haaren, mehr konnte ich nicht sehen."

„Hast du deinem Vater schon davon erzählt?"

Celebrían nickte. Ich musste so schnell, wie nur möglich wieder nach Lindon zurückkehren. Sobald Celebrían reitfähig war, würde ich fortgehen.

Ich erzählte Andeawen von meinen Plänen und bat sie ihre Sachen bereit zu halten, denn sie war schließlich, genau wie ich, auch nur eine „Leihgabe" des Hauses Gil-galad. Doch

Andeawen schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, mich beim König zu entschuldigen, Herr Elrond", antwortete sie auf meine Bitte. „Ich werde bleiben. Die Elben hier haben keinen Heiler; gehen wir beide fort, wer weiß, was als nächstes geschehen könnte? Ihr gehört nach Lindon, mein Herr, aber ich... ich glaube, ich gehöre hierher."

Und als sie dieses gesagt hatte, trat ein junger Sinda an ihre Seite.

„Dies ist Annael", sagte Andeawen. „Er machte gerade eine Heilerlehre bei Meister Galdir, bevor dieser erschlagen wurde. Ich kann ihn doch nicht allein lassen."

„Nein", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht."

Ich hatte verstanden. Der rote Schimmer auf den Wangen Andeawens und Annaels war verräterisch. Nachdem ich nun dem jungen Herrn gesagt hatte, er solle gut bei Frau Andeawen aufpassen und sich ja alles merken, was sie sage (der Junge schien furchtbar aufgeregt, als er mir gegenüber stand), kehrte ich wieder zurück zum Haus von Herrn Celeborn, denn dort war ich auch nachdem Celebrían sich wieder erholt hatte, als Gast geladen.

Celebrían selbst war eine halbe Woche, nachdem wir gemeinsam auf der Bank gesessen hatten, wieder stark genug, um reiten zu können. Also wurden die Pferde gesattelt und Herr Celeborn stellte uns ein paar Wachen an unsere Seite, damit wir auch genügend Schutz hatten, sollten noch Orks durch die Gegend streifen.

Celebrían war fröhlicher geworden, seit ich sie damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Selbst zu Pferd lachte sie sehr viel und unterhielt sich den ganzen Tag lang mit mir. Sie lächelte mich an, wenn die anderen Elben nicht hinsahen, ich lächelte zurück. Und so verharrten wir minutenlang, vielleicht sogar stundenlang auf unseren Pferden... Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

„Hat Galadwen Lindon wohlbehalten erreicht?", fragte sie mich dann eines Abends.

„Ja", meinte ich. „Sie war sehr traurig über deine Verletzung."

„Ja, sie sorgt sich sehr um die Familie", sagte Celebrían nickend. „Sie wird später eine gute Mutter sein."

„Galadwen hat sich sehr verändert, seitdem ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Nein, das hat sie nicht, Herr Elrond", erwiderte Celebrían. „Sie tut nur so, als habe sie sich verändert. Mutter hat es ihr geraten, um sie zu schützen. Wovor, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht hat sie wieder etwas gesehen."

„Eure Mutter besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nicht so, wie ihr, Herr Elrond. Mir kam zu Ohren, ihr hättet den Tod eures Freundes vorausgesehen. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ihr ihn verloren habt", sagte sie. „Aber Mutter braucht Wasser, um etwas zu sehen, einen Fluss oder eine gefüllte Schale."

„Dann hat sie vielleicht etwas gesehen, was für eure Schwester Gefahr bedeuten könnte."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Wir erreichten Lindon in fünf Tagen und wurden herzlich Willkommen geheißen. Galadwen war ganz aufgeregt, weil ihre Schwester wieder gesund war. Sie umarmten sich sofort. Galadwen schien sichtlich erleichtert über die Genesung ihrer Schwester. Auch ich wurde von ihr umarmt, weil ich doch der Held sei, der ihre Schwester gerettet habe. Wegen des Wortes „Held" wurde ich rot. Noch bevor ich sie bitten konnte, mich nicht so zu nennen, zog mich Ereinion aus dem Gewühl heraus.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich", meinte er zu mir.

„Aha", sagte ich nur, denn ich wunderte mich, was diese Überraschung denn sein könnte.

Nun ja, ich fragte nicht nach und wartete geduldig bis Ereinion mich in die Bibliothek geführt hatte. Schon an der Tür blieb ich überrascht stehen: An meinem Lieblingstisch, neben dem Regal mit den Geschichtsbüchern, saßen drei Männer. Einer von ihnen sah noch sehr jung aus, war wahrscheinlich der Sohn eines der anderen Männer, ein anderer hatte braunes, langes Haar, dass sich in leichten Locken kräuselte, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem dritten, der mir tief in die Augen sah. Der Mann war ein perfektes Abbild meiner selbst, sein Gesicht zierte nur ein etwas müderer Ausdruck, als meiner: Elros und er trug denselben Mantel, den ich ihm zum Abschied gegeben hatte.

Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Dieser Anblick war ein Traum, ja, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Ereinion legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Willst du nicht zu ihm gehen, Elrond? Ihr habt euch seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"

Langsam ging ich nun doch auf den Tisch zu und erhielt eine zweite Umarmung. Wieder mit Elros vereint zu sein, war ein schönes Gefühl, ich hatte wieder ein Stückchen Familie bei mir. Er roch noch genauso, wie damals, hatte dasselbe Lächeln und dieselbe Art zu reden. Nur die Müdigkeit hatte sein Gesicht ein wenig verändert. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte, aber Elros, weil er schon immer der Selbstbewusstere von uns beiden gewesen war, ergriff das erste Wort.

„Elrond", sagte er. „Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen", antwortete ich nun doch, als ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Elros deutete auf die anderen zwei Männer.

„Ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen, Bruder", meinte er. „Dies..." Und dabei schritt er hinter den älteren, der beiden Männer, um ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. „... ist mein Sohn Vardamir und das ist mein Enkel Amandil." Und dann deutete er auf mich und sprach zu den anderen: „Wie ihr schon gehört habt, ist das mein Bruder Elrond, euer Onkel."

Beide verbeugten sich höflich vor mir und musterten mich dann neugierig. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich schon Onkel war, geschweige denn, dass mein Neffe bereits einen Sohn hatte. Aber nun hatte ich sie endlich kennen gelernt und war doch insgeheim froh, dass sich meine Familie um einiges vergrößert hatte.

Als wir uns nun alle gesetzt hatten, erfuhr ich, dass Elros sich entschieden hatte Schiffe bauen zu lassen (denn er war schließlich König von Númenor und nannte sich nun Tar Minyatur). Warum er das getan hatte, verriet er mir aber nicht. Ich erfuhr nur, dass die Überfahrt nicht leicht gewesen war. Hinter mir hörte ich plötzlich ein leises Tapsen.

„Oh", sagte Elros. „Na, komm her."

Ein sehr kleiner Elbling lief auf meinem Bruder zu, der ihn sogleich auf den Schoss nahm. Ich erschrak.

_Hüte dich vor den schwarzen Rabenaugen, Elrond Peredhel! Die drei Sterne werden fallen..._

Dieser Satz kreiste unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf herum. Als der kleine Elb auf den Beinen meines Bruders saß, blickte ich in so rabenschwarze Augen, wie ich sie noch nie bei einem Elben gesehen hatte. Wollte mich die Stimme etwa vor ihm warnen?

„Wir haben ihn nahe der Küste Lindons aus dem Wasser gefischt", sagte Elros. „Er sagt, er heiße Erestor. Von seinen Eltern ist keine Spur. Ich bin froh, dass Ereinion ihn in seine Obhut genommen hat."

Ich schaute kurz zu dem König hinauf, ließ mir aber nicht anmerken, dass ich sichtlich besorgt war.

Später musste ich feststellen, dass Erestor sehr anhänglich war und mich zu seinem Opfer erkoren hatte. Wie einst Galadwen folgte er mir, wie ein kleiner Schatten überall dorthin, wo ich war. War mir Galadriels Tochter nicht geheuer gewesen, dann war es Erestor erst Recht nicht. Ich gab es zwar nur ungern zu, aber der kleine Elbling machte mir Angst, auch wenn er den Eindruck machte, als habe er gerade erst das Laufen und Sprechen gelernt. Die Warnung, die ich erhalten hatte, wollte ich ernst nehmen, denn wenn Manwes Stimme warnte, dann nicht ohne Grund.

.-.

An diesem Abend klopfte es an meiner Tür und Galadwen trat ein. Ich stand an meinem Fenster und sie gesellte sich zu mir. Eine Weile lang blieben wir beide ruhig, während ich aber zufrieden lächelte. Sie schaute mich an.

„Du bist sehr fröhlich heute", sagte sie mit einer rauchigen Stimme, die ich von ihr nicht erwartetet hatte; sie war plötzlich wieder die Galadwen, die ich kennen gelernt hatte.

Ich störte mich aber nicht daran und sagte: „Natürlich. Ich habe meinen Bruder schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, hatte gefürchtet, wir würden uns vielleicht nie wieder begegnen."

Galadwen lächelte, drehte sich um und setzte sich in einen Stuhl.

„Kannst du noch das Lied singen, das ich dir beigebracht habe?", fragte sie

„Ja, sicher", antwortete ich. „Wenn man es erst einmal gehört hat, dann kann man es nie wieder vergessen."

„Gut", meinte sie und lächelte ein recht seltsames Lächeln, bei dem sie die Augen fest auf mich richtete, dann sprach sie weiter: „Du fürchtest dich vor irgendetwas, Elrond." Ihr Blick wurde durchdringender, ich wünschte mir in dem Moment, sie würde mich nicht anschauen. „Du hast dieselbe Warnung erhalten, wie ich...?"

„_Berial le nu i hin e-greban vorn, Elrond Peredhel! I neled elin thiar danna..._", wiederholte ich sie und Galadwen nickte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es dieser kleine Elb ist", meinte sie schließlich. „Er sieht so unscheinbar aus."

„Genau das könnte unser Fehler sein", erwiderte ich. „Vielleicht wird er zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung, wenn er erst erwachsen ist; woher wollen wir das wissen? Uns ist nicht klar, woher er stammt, niemand kennt seine Eltern."

Galadwens Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie starrte nachdenklich hinunter in den Hof.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Schließlich haben wir jetzt nur ein Problem und dies ist der Angriff, der gleichzeitig auf uns und auf Lindon geschehen ist. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass dies nur der Anfang gewesen war. Wir müssen versuchen herauszufinden, wer ihn befohlen hat."

„Wir haben Späher ausgeschickt, die die Gegend, aus der die Orks vermutlich kamen, ausgekundschafteten. Bis jetzt sind wir auf keine Spur gekommen", antwortete ich.

„Das gibt mir zu denken", erwiderte Galadwen. „Was ist... Was ist, wenn der Befehlshaber unter uns ist?"

Eine Weile starrten wir beide uns unsicher an. Daran hatte bisher noch niemand gedacht. Aber wieso sollte einer von uns Lindon und Eriador angreifen wollen? Es gab einfach keinen Grund dafür. Wir beschlossen diesen Gedanken erst einmal für uns zu behalten. Noch wollten wir nichts überstürzen, denn es gab keine Beweise dafür, dass unsere Vermutung stimmte.

„Glaubst du, es hat etwas mit Erestor zu tun?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Galadwen. „Ich glaube, wie gesagt nicht, dass er Böses im Schilde führt. Er ist schließlich ein Kind."

Ich seufzte. Ob unsere Vermutung nun stimmte oder nicht, wir mussten herausfinden, wer den Angriff befohlen hatte. Er war recht seltsam gewesen. Selbst bei Orks war es nicht üblich ohne einen Hauptmann oder der gleichen anzugreifen, aber keine der Orkleichen, die man aufeinander gestapelt und verbrannt hatte, hatte irgendetwas besonderes im Aussehen gehabt. Keine reicher verzierten Helme, keine ungewöhnlich auffallende Rüstungen, nichts. Mein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Aber nun zu anderen Dingen", meinte Galadwen und goss sich aus einem kleinen Krug, der auf meinem Schreibtisch stand, etwas Wasser ein. „Wie hast du Celebrían heilen können?"

„Es war eigentlich ein sehr einfaches Mittel aus Wasser, Athelas und Mandelöl. Es wirkt leider nicht bei jedem Elben, aber Celebrían war stark. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr besser geht.

Wo ist sie jetzt eigentlich?"

Ein undeutbares Lächeln erschien auf Galadwens Gesicht, dann sagte sie: „Sie schläft. Der Ritt war wohl doch etwas zu anstrengend für sie."

„Dann werde ich gleich nach ihr sehen", meinte ich.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Frau Lorióliel ist bei ihr."

Ich schaute sie kurz an und verschwieg, dass es mir egal war, ob Frau Lorióliel sich um sie kümmerte oder nicht. Ich wollte bei ihr sein. Galadwen lächelte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte sie und stützte ihren Kopf vergnügt auf ihrem Arm ab, als sie ihren Ellenbogen auf die Fensterbank gelehnt hatte. „Lass sie schlafen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, sie zu wecken. Ich will nur bei ihr sitzen."

Galadwen seufzte und verdrehte dabei verträumt die Augen. Ich hatte bereits feststellen müssen, wie gern sie sich über verliebte Paare mokierte und da sie verstanden hatte, dass Celebrían mir weitaus mehr bedeutete, als auf den ersten Blick sichtbar wurde, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, sich darüber aufzuregen.

„Verliebtheit muss eine unerträglich Krankheit sein", pflegte sie zu sagen. „Ich werde das nie verstehen", fügte sie noch gern hinzu und auch jetzt ließ sie die Gelegenheit nicht aus, um ihren Unmut mit einem Schmollen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ich verstand dieses Kind nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich sie niemals verstehen.

„Dann geh zu Celebrían, wenn es dir so wichtig ist", sagte sie. „Aber weck sie ja nicht auf. Sie soll sich ausruhen."

„Das sagst du einem Heiler", lächelte ich.

Nachdem sie mich mit einem Blick durchbohrt hatte, der schon Galadriel eigen gewesen war und den sie gern benutzte, um andere zum Schweigen zu bringen, verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Gemach. Ich lachte kurz auf und wollte zum Fenster hinüber gehen, als plötzlich ein schmerzhafter Ruck durch meinen Körper ging. Ich bekam einen erneuten Anfall: Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und pochte dann umso schneller weiter. Ich wusste, der Blick traf mich nun wieder, doch diesmal würde es nicht eine Woche dauern bis die Vision kam. Ich konnte, wie zuvor, kaum atmen, sah nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr. Ich konnte mich kaum daran gewöhnen. Es war dunkel, ich war ohnmächtig. Immer fürchtete ich, es könnte passieren, wenn niemand bei mir war. Niemand würde mich helfen können, wenn ich wieder erwachte.

Nebel umgab mich, der sich langsam lichtete und dann spürte ich Wärme auf meinem Gesicht. Es roch nach Wald.

_Seltsam..._

Ich stand in einem kleinen, dunklen Gemach. In einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuerchen, das die Wände erglühen ließ. In einem Schaukelstuhl saß eine Gestalt, die sich selbst in dem knarrenden Holz wiegte. Sie sah mich an: Es war Galadwen, aber etwas war anders an ihr. Ich trat näher, um zu sehen, was es war und war verwundert. Ihr Bauch war kugelrund, als sei sie hochschwanger. Ihr Blick war erst starr auf mich gerichtet, dann rührte sie sich.

„Elrond", sagte sie und hielt mir ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm her."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und sie legte sie auf ihren Bauch, sodass ich spüren konnte, wie das Kind strampelte. Dann packte sie mich plötzlich voller Angst am Oberarm; so fest, dass es wehtat. Ihre hellblauen Augen durchbohrten mich.

„Gib acht", flüsterte sie. „Gib auf das Kind acht, Elrond! Hörst du? Gib auf mein Kind acht..."

Ihre Stimme und der Raum verblassten langsam. Es wurde wieder dunkel. Mein Gesicht war kalt, so eiskalt...

Mit einem Male erwachte ich schwer atmend. Ich lag auf dem Boden meines Gemaches. Zitternd versuchte ich auf die Beine zu kommen und warf mich mit der Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen konnte, auf mein Bett.

Was sollte das nur bedeuten? Erwartete Galadwen ein Kind?

Aber ich war zu erschöpft, um noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Ausgelaugt schlief ich so ein, wie ich da lag.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**all: **Ich bedanke mich herzlich für die Nominierung zum Fanfiction Oscar 2006!

**Feael: **Ja. .lach. Irgendwie ist da ein wenig die Spannung weg, weil man weiß, dass sie überleben muss. ."

**Lady Cel: **Danke, dass du reingeschaut hat! Ja, es gibt leider nur wenige FFs über ihn! Das ist echt schade...

**MysticGirl1: **Danke für dein Kompliment und dass du so viele Kapitel auf einmal gelesen hast! .ganz rot wird.

.lächel. Ich bin ja eine Verfechterin des Wortes „Elbe", aber ich werde noch mal im Herr der Ringe nachgucken, ob ich mir das nicht falsch gemerkt habe. Allerdings finde ich „Elbe" recht sinnvoll, weil es ja auch „Elfe" heißt. Trotzdem vielen Dank, dass du mich drauf hinweist! Ich werde mir Mühe geben die Geschichte interessant weiter zu schreiben!

**Fireth: **Auch dir danke für das Kompliment und dass du dir alle Kapitel bis jetzt angetan hast . Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was Elrond wohl empfunden hat, als sein Bruder sich für die Sterblichkeit entschied.


	9. Vermutungen

Ich entschuldige mich, abermals für das späte hochladen und wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserchen iary und Enondoniel.

Disclaimer: Gehört alles dem Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 9: Vermutungen

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen und war noch immer erschöpft. Ich hatte zwar bis jetzt nur wenige Visionen gehabt, aber noch keine war so schnell eingetreten, wie diese. Im Grunde meines Herzens war ich unglaublich froh darüber, denn so war die Anstrengung wenigstens schnell vorüber. Doch ich war müder, als sonst, da die Vision und die körperliche Anstrengung mit einem Male auf mich eingedrungen waren.

_Aufstehen..._

Ächzend drehte ich mich auf die Seite und stützte mich auf, um aufstehen zu können. Ich war noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, als ich wieder auf dem Boden stand, doch ich wollte zu Ereinion gehen. Ich brauchte ihn jetzt. Er musste erfahren, wie schlecht es mir ging.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und ließ ihre angenehm warmen Strahlen durch die Fenster auf mein Gesicht gleiten. Ereinion würde nicht im Thronsaal, sondern in seinem Arbeitszimmer sein.

Müde schleppte ich mich den Korridor entlang und klopfte schließlich an die Tür. Als sie sich öffnete, stand Meister Palanorn vor mir. Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Elrond, was ist mit euch geschehen?", fragte er, doch ich konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

.-.

Ich lag in meinem Bett, als ich wieder erwachte. Diesmal fühlte ich mich jedoch erholter, als am Morgen. Von dem Geruch her, der von meinem Nachtisch zu mir herschwelte, konnte ich erkennen, dass Frau Lorióliel mir einen Stärkungstrunk eingeflößt hatte. Langsam erkannte ich auch den Rest des Raumes. Ereinion, Galadwen, Celebrían und sogar Elros saßen an meiner Seite. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lächeln oder eine erschöpfte Grimasse ziehen sollte. Mir ging es besser, nur der Schreck saß noch tief.

Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Ereinion drückte mich wieder in mein Kissen.

„Bleib liegen, Elrond", sagte er, begleitet vom leisen Schmunzeln meines Bruders. „Ruh dich aus. Ich will nicht, dass du mir noch ein weiteres Mal in Ohnmacht fällst."

„Mir geht es gut..."

Doch nur ein mahnender Blick meines Königs reichte aus, um mich verstummen zu lassen. Ereinion nickte und verließ dann zufrieden das Gemach, gemeinsam mit meinem Bruder. Die Töchter Galadriels aber blieben noch eine Weile bei mir. Es freute mich. Galadwen würde bald eine gute Freundin von mir werden und Celebrían... Mit ihr wäre ich am liebsten ganz allein gewesen.

Ich erholte mich wieder von meinem Anfall. Galadwen und Celebrían führten mich hinaus in den Hofgarten, wo wir uns auf eine der Bänke setzten. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt. Schwarze Wolken zogen sich über Lindon zusammen, Wolken, die noch keinen Regen gaben.

„Es braut sich etwas zusammen", meinte Galadwen. „Ich fürchte, dies wird kein normales Gewitter."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", meinte ich ungläubig, denn es hatte schon viele Stürme hier in Lindon gegeben und kein einziger davon war in irgend einer Weise gefährlich für uns gewesen, wenn man von den Schäden absah, die die Natur ab und zu den Häusern zufügte.

„Du kennst die Kraft der Wolken, Elrond. Sie werden von Manwe geleitet und in alle Himmelsrichtungen geweht. Melkor benutzte sie, weil seine Orks das Tageslicht fürchteten, doch mit ihnen konnte er die Sonne verdunkeln und ihnen einen sicheren Weg schaffen.

Wer auch immer den Befehl zum Angriff auf Lindon und Eriador gegeben hat, er hat sicher etwas mit diesen Wolken zu tun."

„Ich denke, dass du übertreibst", meinte ich und Galadwen schmollte.

„Gerade du solltest mir glauben..."

.-.

Als ich wieder gestärkt war, wurde in Ereinions Arbeitszimmer Rat gehalten. Normalerweise taten wir dies im Thronsaal, doch nach dem Angriff waren wir vorsichtig, denn wir fürchteten die Wände könnten Ohren haben und der Thronsaal wäre ein gefundener Platz für Spione.

„Die Berichte der Späher sind eingetroffen", begann Palanorn. „Sie haben erneut die Blauen Berge und das Nebelgebirge ausgekundschaftet und nun haben sie Erschreckendes zu berichten.

Orks sammeln sich in den Bergen. Unsere Männer lauern ihnen auf und versuchen sie zu zerstreuen, doch ihre Zahl erhöht sich Tag um Tag. Unsere Streitkräfte sind geschwächt. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, denn ich fürchte, bald wird ein neues Gemetzel stattfinden. Wir müssen uns bereit machen und das Schloss befestigen, um ihnen standzuhalten."

Ereinion legte seine Hand an sein Kinn und überlegte. Es war ein ernstes Problem, das es zu beheben galt. Würden die Orks genauso angreifen, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten?

„Das alles wird uns kaum Nutzen bringen, Palanorn, wenn wir nicht genügend Männer haben, um uns zu verteidigen."

Palanorn presste die Lippen zusammen und dachte nach. Mehr Männer konnte man schlecht auftreiben. Celeborn war nicht in der Lage uns zu unterstützen und Oropher hätten wir niemals um eine Allianz gebeten, wo wir doch wussten, wie sehr er uns Noldor hasste. Davon abgesehen, hätte es Monate gedauert, ehe die Verhandlungen zwischen beiden Königreichen beendet gewesen wären und diese Zeit hatten wir beim besten Willen nicht.

„Mir gibt es immer noch zu denken, wie und weshalb sie uns angegriffen haben", erwiderte ich. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch nach der Wurzel des Übels suchen. Denn wenn wir dies nicht tun, dann werden wir unser Problem vielleicht niemals beseitigen können."

„Kluge Worte", sagte Ereinion, „doch wo sollen wir mit dieser Suche beginnen? Wir wissen nicht, was sie dazu bewegte uns anzugreifen. Einen von ihnen zu verhören, würde nichts bringen; sie reden nicht und behalten ihre Geheimnisse für sich, wenn die Preisgabe ihnen schadet."

„Sicher", antwortete ich und atmete tief durch und beschloss ihnen nun doch ein wenig von Galadwens und meiner Vermutung zu erzählen. „Aber was ist, wenn sie uns angreifen, weil sie etwas im Schloss suchen oder sie etwas hier anzieht."

„Das erklärt nicht, weshalb Eriador angegriffen wurde", fuhr Palanorn dazwischen. „Wenn sie etwas in Lindon suchten, weshalb sollten sie dann Elben angreifen, die Meilen von uns entfernt Leben?"

„Es könnte sein, dass sie verhindern wollten, dass wir nach Hilfe schicken", unterstütze mich Ereinion.

„Es könnte aber auch etwas anderes gewesen sein. Celebrían sah die durchschimmernde Gestalt eines Elben, bevor sie verletzt wurde. Wenn dies stimmt, dann haben wir vielleicht einen Heerführer", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Celeborn erzählte mir davon", meinte Ereinion.

„Ein Elb? Weshalb sollte ein Elb sich mit den Orks verbünden?", fragte sich Palanorn leise. „Und von durchscheinender Gestalt, sagt ihr?"

Ich nickte.

„Könnt ihr euch entsinnen, dass etwas ähnliches schon einmal geschehen ist, Palanorn?", wollte Ereinion wissen. „Ihr seid einer der ersten Elben, die am Cuiviénen erwacht sind und kennt fast all die Dinge, die seitdem geschehen sind."

„Aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich an alles erinnern kann, mein König. Doch ich werde sofort die Bibliothek durchforsten, um mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen."

„Schicke auch einen Boten zu den Spähern. Sie sollen die Geschehnisse in den Bergen nicht aus den Augen lassen!", befahl Ereinion und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Bis wir alles über den Urheber dieser Taten wissen, dürfen wir sie nicht unbewacht lassen. Verdoppelt die Wachen, damit wir für einen Überraschungsangriff gewappnet sind!"

Palanorn verbeugte sich vor dem König und verließ das Arbeitszimmer Gil-galads, um dessen Befehle auszuführen. Dann drehte sich Ereinion wieder zu mir und lächelte ein müdes und besorgtes Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh, dich als einen meiner Berater zu haben, Elrond", sagte er. „Palanorn ist sehr erfahren und klug." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um eine Hand an die Scheibe zu legen. „Er hat mich immer gut beraten, doch du bist vorausschauender, als er."

Ich senkte etwas traurig den Blick. In letzter Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, für Ereinion nur noch wegen meiner Visionen wichtig zu sein und nicht nur dieses Gefühl hatte ich, sondern auch ein anderes. Das Gefühl etwas zu verlieren, doch ich wollte es aus seinem Munde hören...

„Ist es wegen meiner Visionen?", fragte ich.

Ereinion schaute mich eine Weile verwundert an, dann sagte er: „Nein, Elrond, das meinte ich nicht... Deine Visionen lasten schwer auf dir. Ich sehe, wie du dich mit ihnen quälst.

Aber ich meinte deine vorausschauende Art. Du forschst nach den Konsequenzen einer jeden Handlung. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, wie auf keinen anderen."

Ich lächelte ihn an und versuchte so auszusehen, als ob ich erfreut sein würde, doch in Wirklichkeit konnte seine Beschwichtigung mich nicht befriedigen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Sorge, die auf uns allen lastete. Nur erinnerte ich mich nun daran, dass er in Sorge gewesen war, als ich meine ersten Visionen gehabt hatte und diese Sorge war verschwunden. Langsam entstand eine neue Leere in mir.

Während meine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, verbeugte ich mich vor dem König und ging auf die Türe des Arbeitszimmers zu, um sie dann zu öffnen. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Ereinion, aber als ich mich wieder der Tür zuwendete, blieb mir das Herz im Leibe stehen, denn vor mir stand der kleine Elb, den mein Bruder aus dem Meer gefischt hatte.

„Erestor!", rief ich erschrocken.

Der winzige Elbling verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und lächelte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Elon!", freute er sich und klammerte sich dann an mein linkes Bein, wobei mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, der sich langsam bis in meine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete und nahezu unerträglich wurde. „Elon, Elon!"

Dann ließ mich Erestor wieder los und lief auf Ereinion zu, um sich in seine Arme zu stürzen. Der König hob ihn lachend hoch und umarmte ihn. Ich seufzte und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Mit Erestor und Frau Lorióliel war Ereinions Familie vollständig. Ich wollte nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein. Noch einen Augenblick blieb ich an der Tür stehen und lauschte dem Lachen, das von innen her zu mir drang und ging dann zu Galadwen, um mich abzulenken (Celebrían schlief, denn sie war noch zu müde von ihrer Wunde).

Galadwen saß in einem Sessel an ihrem Kamin, als ich eintrat, nachdem ich geklopft hatte. Sie schaute auf und lächelte auf eine Weise, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Ihre Augen wirkten schummrig, ihr Blick halb verschlafen und doch hell wach, aber ich war das gewohnt, denn wenn sie allein war, spielte sie nicht die fröhliche Elbe, die sie für die anderen war.

Sie stand auf und kam zu mir herüber.

„Ist die Beratung schon vorbei?", fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme und ich nickte.

Galadwen atmete tief durch, lächelte dabei aber immer noch.

„Lass uns hinausgehen."

Ich wunderte mich, denn noch gestern war sie sehr aufgeregt und besorgt gewesen und nun schien sie nicht einmal wissen zu wollen, was wir besprochen hatten. Aber da ich es gewohnt war, dass Galadwen seltsame Anwandlungen besaß, beließ ich es dabei und fragte nicht nach.

Um hinaus in den Hofgarten zu gehen, mussten wir an der Hofgalerie vorbei, in der einst Mardil mit mir gestanden hatte. Er fehlte mir und den neuen Bibliothekar konnte ich nicht leiden. In meiner Freude über Celebríans Genesung, war ich trotzdem nicht über den Tod meines Freundes hinweggekommen. Ständig sagte ich mir, ich müsse nun nach vorn schauen und stark bleiben, um nicht in Trauer zu versinken. Galadwens Gesellschaft eignete sich gut dazu sie für einen Moment zu vergessen.

Ein Knarren schreckte mich aus meinen Grübeleien auf. Galadwen versenkte die Nägel ihrer Finger in meinen Arm, als wir sahen, wie sich die Tür der Galerie langsam, wie von selbst, öffnete und sich knarrend wieder schloss. Blass vor Schreck schauten wir uns gegenseitig an.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Lia: **Danke für dein Lob. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt.

**Feael: **Ja, noch mehr Rätsel. Ich liebe Rätsel. .lächel.

**Fireth: **Mit Galadwen wollte ich eine seltsame Figur erfinden, die doch am Ende sehr, sehr wichtig sein wird. Das wird sicher im Laufe der Geschichte noch zeigen. Aber ich verspreche, dass es nur noch wenige Kapitel dauern wird, bis du erfährst, ob du mit deiner Vermutung richtig lagst oder es doch jemand ganz anderes ist.


	10. Trauer

Hallo Leute,

und wieder muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen habe. Meine Kapitel werden auch immer kürzer... Wir haben gerade eine Menge Klausuren und Vorträge auf einem Haufen. Deshalb komme ich gerade wenig zum schreiben. Wenn dann noch eine fiese Schreibblockade dazukommt, ist es aus. Aber jetzt habe ich das Kapitel endlich geschafft hochzuladen. Nun will ich auch nicht länger um den heißen Brei reden. Ich bedanke mich bei iary fürs betalesen!

Disclaimer: Es gehört natürlich alles dem Meister Tolkien!

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 10: Trauer

Ich wollte herausfinden, was in der Galerie gewesen war, doch Galadwen wollte mich nicht hineinlassen. Stattdessen zerrte sie an meinem Arm und drängte mich, mit ihr den Gang zu verlassen. Ich verstand nicht, wovor sie sich fürchtete, aber schließlich gab ich nach. Wenn ich wissen wollte, was die Tür geöffnet hatte, dann konnte ich es vielleicht später noch finden. Außerdem war es bereits Abend und das Licht war nicht mehr so gut wie am Tage.

Als ich aber am nächsten Mittag nachsah, fand ich nichts.

.-.

Am Abend suchte Vardamir mich auf und führte mich mit niedergeschlagenem Blick in das Gemach meines Bruders. Ereinion war bei ihm, als ich eintrat, doch dieser verließ mit einem traurigen Gesicht und schwerem Seufzen das Zimmer, nicht ohne mir noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und mich kurz anzusehen. Ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Als Ereinion und Vardamir das Gemach verlassen hatten, schaute ich Elros umso fragender an. Mein Bruder lächelte müde.

„Setz dich zu mir, Elrond", sagte er und deutete neben sich auf das Bett; danach lehnte er sich in sein Kissen zurück.

Ich setzte mich und griff Unheil ahnend nach seiner Hand.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Elros?", fragte ich besorgt.

Seine lächelnden Mundwinkel zuckten und letztendlich verschwand sein Lachen ganz und gar. Er atmete schwer und mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, hatte ich das Gefühl, sein Gesicht würde noch müder und müder werden. Jedoch sein Blick begann mich geradezu zu durchbohren.

„Elrond", sprach er. „Du bist mein Bruder und sollst es endlich wissen. Schon seit ich zurückgekehrt bin, verschweige ich dir etwas. Verzeih mir. Ich hätte es dir schon längst erzählen sollen."

Ich drückte seine Hand etwas fester und wusste zunächst nicht, was er mir sagen wollte, obwohl ich Schlimmes ahnte, da er mir bis jetzt nicht erzählt hatte, weshalb er überhaupt nach Lindon zurückgekommen war. Elros nickte mir zu. Noch heute brauchte er mich nur anzusehen und wusste sofort, woran ich dachte.

„Ich wollte dich ein letztes Mal wiedersehen, Bruder", sagte er. „Ich bin des Lebens müde, Elrond. Diese Nacht schon werde ich dahinscheiden."

Ich riss die Augen weit auf.

„NEIN!"

Elros strich mit seiner Hand durch mein Haar, während er mich schmerzvoll anblickte.

„Warum?", fragte ich verzweifelt. „Weshalb hast du dich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden? Der Tod wäre dir erspart geblieben!"

Mein Bruder seufzte und sagte: „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, Elrond. Es war ganz und gar nicht meine Entscheidung... Das Schicksal hat mich dazu verdammt." Er wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und dem Fenster zu. „Durch meine Wahl soll ein neues Haus entstehen, eine neue Linie, meine Menschenlinie, die uns Elben ähnlich sein wird. Eine Linie, die ruhmreich Frieden bringen und den Glanz Mittelerdes erhellen soll. Einer wird geboren werden, der edler sein wird, als alle seine Vorfahren: Aragorn, der in deine Obhut kommen solle.

Viel wurde vorausbestimmt in all den Jahren, aber ich sehe den Fall, die Zerstreuung meiner Familie." Sein Gesicht zeigte Trauer und Schrecken, als er sich mir wieder zuwandte. „Ich wollte niemals ein Mensch sein, Elrond. Ich wollte es nie...

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Jahre es bereits her ist, dass ich Lindon verlassen habe, aber eines sage ich dir, Bruder... Ich habe mich nie wie ein Mensch gefühlt. In meinem Herzen bin ich immer ein Elb geblieben." Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich erneut zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. „Oh, wie habe ich dies gespürt, als meine Frau starb! Elrond, du kennst diesen Schmerz nicht, die Kälte, die sich schon seit Jahren in meinen Händen ausbreitet und meinen ganzen Körper zerfrisst. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Es ist besser, ich scheide dahin."

„Elros."

Ich wollte nicht, dass er dahinging; ich wollte, dass er bei mir blieb, jetzt, wo ich ihn endlich wieder bei mir hatte, doch ich wusste um den qualvollen Schmerz, der jeden Elben überkam, der seine Liebsten verlor. Dann war der Tod viel leichter zu ertragen, als diese Pein. Aber Elros würde nicht in die Hallen Mandos' aufgenommen werden und das machte mir große Angst. Es wäre ein Abschied für immer, ohne eine Chance auf ein Wiedersehen. So wollte ich nicht von meinem Zwilling getrennt sein.

„Ich habe mich bereits von Ereinion, Vardamir und meinem Enkeln verabschiedet", flüsterte er und lächelte leicht. „Es ist nun Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen und kniff stattdessen meine Lippen zusammen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Elros küsste meine Stirn.

„Sei bitte nicht allzu traurig, Elrond", sagte er. „Hier gibt es viele, die dich brauchen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und zwinkerte kurz, um mich dann ein letztes Mal anzusehen. „Namarië, Bruder."

Da schloss er langsam die Augen und tat seinen letzten Atemzug in meinen Armen. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich und meine Hände krallten sich unerbittlich in seine Robe, nur mein Kinn wagte es zu zittern. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie ein glitzernder Stern vom Himmel fiel, wie er erlosch.

„Elros", hauchte ich und merkte kaum, dass meine Tränen bereits sein Gesicht benetzten.

_Nein..._

Erst Mardil und nun mein Bruder. Ich wusste kaum, wie ich das ertragen sollte...

.-.

Wie zuvor nach der Schlacht, senkte sich auch nun wieder große Trauer über das Schloss. Vardamir und Amandil waren genauso bedrückt über den Tod ihres Vaters und Großvaters wie ich über den Verlust meines Bruders. Nur versuchte ich meinen Schmerz noch zu verbergen. Ereinion und wir drei waren es, die ihn zu Grabe trugen, seine Familie.

Elros lag aufgebahrt auf einer Trage, gekleidet in seiner wundervollsten Robe, sein Haar von mir in den edelsten Zöpfen geflochten. Um seine Stirn hatte man ihm einen silbernen Stirnreif gelegt. Er sah lebendig aus, als habe er sich nur zum Schlafen niedergelegt, doch Elros schlief nicht. Er hatte uns verlassen und war entschwunden. Vielleicht gab es doch Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. Elben wurden wiedergeboren, wenn sie starben und Elros trug schließlich elbisches Blut in seinen Adern. Doch nichts ist gewiss.

So viele Jahre hatten wir uns nun nicht mehr gesehen und doch war unser Wiedersehen kein fröhliches gewesen, denn für mich war es, als hätte ich ihn schon vor Jahren verloren. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, warum er nicht einfach auf sein Herz gehört und sich für das Elbsein entschieden hatte, wenn er doch wusste, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung unglücklich sein würde.

Ein herzzerreißendes Klagelied ertönte, als Elros in sein Grab getragen wurde und in dieses Klagelied stimmte jeder ein, der zur Beerdigung erschienen war. Es war so sehr von Trauer erfüllt, dass selbst die Vögel aufgehört hatten zu singen und begannen uns zu lauschen. Nur die Stimmen Vardamirs und Amandils waren verstummt, denn der Schmerz verbot es ihnen ihren Kehlen auch nur noch einen Laut zu entlocken.

Ein jedem blieb noch ein wenig Zeit sich von Elros zu verabschieden, bevor das Grab geschlossen wurde. Nur noch eine Statue am Grabe meines Bruders sollte bald an seine Erscheinung erinnern, an meinen Zwilling mit dem müden Gesicht. Nun war Elros endgültig von uns gegangen. Ich fragte mich, warum ich nicht früher bemerkt hatte, weshalb er wieder zurückgekehrt war...

Noch immer versuchte ich meine Trauer zu unterdrücken und die Tränen, die sich nach und nach doch in meinen Augen sammeln wollten, doch man sah meinen zusammengepressten Lippen deutlich an, wie sehr der Tod meines Bruders mich mitnahm. Die Gestallten vor meinen Augen begannen zu verschwimmen, um kurz darauf wieder Schärfe anzunehmen. Mir wurde schwindelig.

Nun verließen wir alle stumm den Friedhof und gingen den stillen Pfand entlang der anderen Gräber vorbei. Celebrían gesellte sich zu mir und lief eine Weile stumm an meiner Seite. Die dunklen Wolken, die sich nicht mehr verziehen wollten, begannen nun auch zu weinen. Die kalten Regentropfen benässten allmählich den Weg, auf dem wir gingen. Meine Beine wurden langsam taub.

Celebrían griff nach meinem Arm. Sie versuchte mich zu trösten, doch ich hörte ihre Stimme nicht mehr. Sie war kaum mehr, als ein leises Hauchen in meinem Ohr. Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, was geschehen war. Elros' Tod war viel schlimmer für mich, als der Mardils.

Langsam drängten die vorher nur dumpfen Gefühle wieder in voller Schrecklichkeit auf mich ein. Mir wurde übler.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl", sagte ich zu Celebrían. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl."

Sie umfasste meinen Arm noch fester. Wir erreichten eine Treppe, die vom Friedhof hinunter zum Tor des Schlosses führte. Der Regen hatte den Boden nun völlig durchnässt und zu meinem Unglück rutschte ich auf den ersten Stufen aus und landete unter dem entsetzlichen Knacken meines rechten Beines auf der Erde.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Fireth:** Oh ja, die Lage spitzt sich zu, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis das unvermeidbare geschieht. Es freut mich, dass dir klein Erestor gefällt. Das mit der Tür wird sich auch bald auflösen. .lach. Ich liebe Cliffhanger.

**Enondoniel:** .lach. Du hast aber eine Menge Kommentare geschrieben! Danke für dein Lob.

**Feael: **.lächel. Geduld, Geduld. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zur Auflösung.

**Lia:** Nein. Da hast du Recht. Elben fallen nicht so einfach vom Himmel. Ich habe mir auch noch nicht so viele Gedanken über Erestors Herkunft gemacht. Wie gesagt, ich liebe Cliffhanger. Danke fürs Lob.

**Sabbo: **Das würde ich gerne machen. Danke für das Angebot, aber wenn ich den Link anklicke, dann steht da, das Forum existiere nicht. .schnüff.

**MysticGirl 1:** Das macht nichts. Ich weiß ja selbst, wie es ist, wenn man in Zeitnot kommt. .lächel. Nein, nein. Das war künstlerische Freiheit. Die beiden haben sich nie wieder gesehen, weil ja im Silmarillion erst Elros Urenkel es geschafft hat, wieder nach Mittelerde zurückzusegeln. .lächel. Ich liebe Cliffhanger. Danke für den Hinweis mit der Anrede. Stimmt, du hast Recht, ich habe es bis jetzt immer falsch gemacht. Ich verspreche mich zu bessern 


	11. Schlacht

Hallöchen,

so Kapitel 11 ist endlich da. Hat auch lange genug gedauert. Da ich jetzt Sommerferien habe, habe ich auch wieder genügend Zeit zum Schreiben. So, ich rede mal nicht lange um den heißen Brei und verabschiede mich mit Kapitel 11 in meinen Urlaub. Ich wünsche euch allen angenehme Sommerferien, einen schönen Urlaub, falls ihr einen macht und einen tollen Sommer im Allgemeinen! Herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleser Enondoniel und iary.

Disclaimer: Das HdR-Universum gehört Meister Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 11: Schlacht

Frau Lorióliel schiente kopfschüttelnd mein Bein. Während sie den Verband vorsichtig um es herum wickelte, schmerzte es ungeheuerlich.

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Elben gehört, der im Regen ausrutscht", meckerte sie. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, Elrond, aber du hättest vorsichtiger sein müssen."

Celebrían, die neben mir saß atmete hörbar aus.

.-.

Wie so oft verfluchte ich auch heute den menschlichen Teil meines Blutes. Ausrutschen! Das konnte nur ein Halbelb! Celebrían versuchte mich zu beruhigen, während Galadwen, die nun mit uns gemeinsam im Hofgarten auf einer Bank saß, leise schmunzelte. Sie hatte sich stark am Riemen reißen müssen, um nicht – entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art – wegen der Umstände, die zum Bruch meines Beines geführt hatten, laut loszulachen. Ich war alles andere, als begeistert. Galadwen aber schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren. Wenigstens übertünchte der Ärger über den Beinbruch ein wenig meine Trauer um Elros.

Celebrían sah ihre Schwester scharf an und sie verstummte. In ihrem Gesicht konnte ich jedoch sehen, dass es sie einiges an Mühe kostete, ernst zu bleiben. Ich schaute beleidigt in eine andere Richtung. Sie wusste, wie tief die Trauer über den Tod meines Bruders noch in mir saß und wie sehr ich den menschlichen Teil meines Blutes verabscheute. Ihr Gelächter über mein gebrochenes Bein machte meine Laune keineswegs besser.

Von unserer Bank aus sah ich, wie Vardamir den Gang entlang ging, der sich auf dem riesigen Balkon über der Terrasse entlang zog. Ich hatte weder mit ihm noch mit seinem Sohn viel seit ihrer Ankunft in Lindon gesprochen. Vielleicht war dies auch besser so, denn sie beide waren nun mehr Mensch als Elb und so oder so schon bald dem Tode geweiht. Noch mehr Verlust konnte ich nicht ertragen. Vardamir und Amandil sprachen noch dazu bereits mit Ereinion über ihren Aufbruch.

_Ereinion..._

Wie als wollten sie meine Gedanken untermalen, ließen die schwarzen Wolken ihren kalten Regen auf uns herab. Galadwen quiekte auf und sie und Celebrían standen auf, um auf den trockenen Teil der Terrasse zu flüchten. Ich nahm meine hölzernen Krücken und folgte ihnen.

_Ereinion..._

Er sprach kaum noch mit mir. Wenn ich ihm etwas erzählen wollte, war immer Erestor bei ihm, den er jetzt besonders umpflegte, da Elros dahingeschieden war. Seufzend setzte ich mich zu den beiden Mädchen, die sich auf einer anderen Bank niedergelassen hatten, die mit ihrem fein geschnitzten Holze, schön und doch trist auf der Terrasse stand. Als Galadwen gerade nicht zu mir herübersah, ergriff ich vorsichtig Celebríans Hand, um ein wenig Halt in diesen traurigen Minuten zu suchen. Ich spürte, wie sie leicht erzitterte, um sich dann wieder zu beruhigen und ihre Finger schlossen sich dann sachte um die meinen. Celebrían lehnte leicht ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

Galadwen lächelte leicht und erhob sich.

„Ich gehe besser", meinte sie sanft und verließ uns.

Insgeheim war ich ihr sehr, sehr dankbar dafür, denn es machte mich glücklich, wenn Celebrían bei mir war. Dann spürte ich wieder Wärme in meinen erkalteten Händen. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und fühlte, dass Celebrían lächelte. Sie ließ meine Hand los und drückte jeder der Fingerkuppen ihrer rechten Hand gegen ihre Gegenstücke meiner linken, bis sich meine Finger wieder um die ihren schlossen.

Doch leider hatten wir nicht lange Zeit für uns, denn nur kurz nachdem Galadwen uns verlassen hatte, wurden wir von einem jungen Elben namens Sîrluin gestört. Er war ein Bote, den Ereinion im Schloss gern hin- und herschickte, damit er kleine Sachen erledige und anderen seine Befehle überbringe. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und kam schließlich zu uns herüber. Nervös blieb er vor Celebrían und mir stehen, während ich mich sanft von ihr abwandte – nicht ohne sie noch einmal anzulächeln – und Sîrluin fragte, weshalb man ihn zu mir geschickt habe.

„Der König möchte euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer sprechen", antwortete er mir.

„Gut, ich werde ihn gleich aufsuchen."

Sîrluin verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder im Schloss, weil er noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte und ich erhob mich gemeinsam mit Celebrían. Ich wollte ihre Hände nicht loslassen, jetzt wo wir uns einmal näher gewesen waren. Doch Ereinion hatte sicher etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen und brauchte mich bei einer neuen Beratung. Celebrían war nicht verärgert darüber, denn sie hatte die strenge Situation bereits früher erkannt, als andere. Zum Abschied gab sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Geh nur", sagte sie. „Ich suche mein Gemach auf und warte auf dich."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte ich und stützte mich auf meine Krücken.

Celebríans Blick streifte besorgt mein Bein. Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an, um sie zu beruhigen und wagte es nun doch mit meiner Nase sanft gegen die ihre zu stupsen. Langsam ließ Celebrían sie über meine fahren.

„Jetzt geh schon! Gil-galad wartet auf dich!", meinte sie lächelnd.

Mit einem halb belustigten, halb traurigen Schnaufen zog ich mein Gesicht von ihrem zurück. Warum nur musste sie mich in unseren schönsten zweisamen Minuten nur wieder an meine Pflichten erinnern?

Andererseits war ich bekannt für meine Pünktlichkeit und ich wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck auf den Beraterstab und Ereinion machen – besonders wo dieser doch scheinbar seine Zuneigung zu mir etwas verloren hatte.

„Dann gehe ich eben", sagte ich gespielt beleidigt, wenn auch nur vorsichtig, um Celebrían nicht aufzuregen.

Unter ihrem schüchternen Lachen drehte ich mich um und humpelte auf meinen Holzkrücken in den nächsten Gang, der zu einer Treppe führte, um in den vierten Stock zu gelangen (der Hofgarten befand sich auf der dritten Ebene). Ich hatte mich noch nicht getraut Celebrían zu küssen. Ich hatte befunden, dass es noch zu früh dafür war. Wir waren uns erst nach Elros' Beerdingung so nahe gekommen und ich wollte nicht wie ein Mensch mit der Tür ins Haus stürzen. Das musste wahrhaftig nicht sein.

Ich hatte die Treppen erreicht und musste mich nun mit meinen Krücken hinaufquälen. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht schön früher losgegangen war, denn ich brauchte nicht wenig Zeit, um sie zu erklimmen. Am oberen Ende wartete bereits Palanorn, der zu mir herunterkam, um mir zu helfen, sobald er mich erblickt hatte. Er griff nach meinem Arm und stützte mich.

„Hanon le!", meinte ich.

Vorsichtig führte er mich zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs, wo Ereinion bereits auf uns wartete. Bedächtig strich dieser über die aufgeschlagene Seite eines Buches, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Sîrluin trat ebenfalls ein und schloss die Tür. Ich sah ihn verwundert an und setzte mich, denn schließlich war er nur ein Bote und kein Ratsmitglied. Palanorn beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Das hat seine Richtigkeit", flüsterte er mir zu.

Fragend sah ich nun ihn an. Hatte sich hier etwas zugetragen, von dem ich noch nicht unterrichtet worden war? Ich schlug nachdenklich die Augen zu Boden, denn ich hatte das Gefühl überflüssiger zu werden. Ohne dass ich es wollte, wurde mein Herzschlag schneller und es fiel mir schwerer zu atmen, doch als Ereinion sich erhob, zwang ich mich dazu, mich zu beruhigen. Man würde es mir sicher gleich erklären. Das würde man sicher. Es gab keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen. Ereinions anscheinend nachlassendes Interesse für mich, Elros' Tod und mein gebrochenes Bein: das alles stieg mir nur zu Kopfe. Der König schaute mich an.

„Palanorn hat etwas interessantes gefunden", sagte er.

Palanorn nickte und besah Sîrluin, der sich nervös seine Hände rieb und unsicher im Raum umherschaute. Sîrluin war noch ein sehr junger Elb, doch ich war nur um wenige Zeit älter als er. Er war einer der wenigen Vanya, die es noch in Mittelerde gab. Seine Eltern waren schon vor einiger Zeit in den Westen gesegelt und nun war er allein mit seinem jüngeren Bruder hier in Lindon zurückgeblieben. Jetzt hatte er eine große Verantwortung zu übernehmen, denn sein Bruder war in dem Alter, in dem man weder Elbling noch erwachsener Elb ist und dies ist bekanntlich ein schwieriges Alter.

Ereinion trat zu uns herüber und ergriff Sîrluins Schultern.

„Sîrluin kann uns einiges erzählen, das wichtig sein könnte", erklärte er. „So sagtet Ihr es jedenfalls, Palanorn."

„Ja", antwortete dieser. „Erzähl uns noch einmal, was du mir gesagt hast, Junge!"

„Mein Vater berichtete mir von seinen Erlebnissen, als die Stadt Gondolin fiel", begann Sîrluin. „Er sagte mir, er habe etwas seltsames gesehen: Als er gemeinsam mit Mutter die Treppen hinunterhastete, erspähte er einen Elben unter den vielen Orks, die in die Stadt einfielen. Er wäre durchscheinend gewesen und habe keine Gnade für andere Elben gehabt. Er meinte, er verstehe noch heute nicht, warum dieser Elb sich mit Orks und Balrogs verbündet habe."

Ereinion und ich schauten Sîrluin erstaunt an. Es deckte sich gut mit dem, was Celebrían berichtet hatte.

_Interessant_, dachte ich.

Doch dies brachte uns nur wenig weiter, denn es sagte uns nicht, wer der Elb war und Sîrluin wusste nicht, ob sein Vater ihn erkannt hatte oder nicht und schon seit ich von Celebríans Beschreibungen erfahren hatte, wunderte ich mich über die Beschaffenheit des Elben. Dass jemand von unserer Art jemals mit einem durchscheinenden Körper geboren worden sei, hatte ich noch nicht vernommen. Palanorn hatte in seinen Büchern auch nichts darüber und weder er noch Ereinion konnten sich entsinnen jemals von so etwas gehört zu haben. Wären wir Sterbliche gewesen, so hätten wir vielleicht an einen Geist gedacht, aber wir alle glaubten nicht daran, denn die Seelen der Toten entschwanden bei den Eldar ja schließlich in die Hallen von Mandos. Es wandelten keine Geister auf Arda herum. Palanorn, Ereinion und ich schauten uns an.

„Ich danke dir. Du kannst gehen Sîrluin", meinte der König.

Der junge Elb erhob sich nervös und verbeugte sich dann höflich vor uns. Er verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Doch es dauerte nicht mehr lang, bis er aufgeregt wieder ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Eure Majestät!", rief er außer Atem, während neben ihm einer der Späher aufgelöst und erschöpft hineinspurtete.

Verwundert lief Palanorn an dessen Seite und zog ihn zu einem Stuhl, der neben dem Tisch Ereinions stand. Sîrluin stellte sich zu mir und blickte mich mit seinen großen, blauen Augen erschrocken an. Man gab dem Späher ein Glas Wasser, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Etwas schien ihn schnell und unerwartet überrascht zu haben. Sobald das Glas geleert war, hörte er auch schon auf zu zittern und begann stockend zu erzählen: „Herr! Ein Orkheer! Ein riesiges Orkheer! Sie sind wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht! Sie sind nahe Herr!"

Orks, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten... Was war aus der alten Welt geworden? Ereinion sah ihn eine Weile schockiert an, dann erwachte er aus seiner Starrheit. Sofort begann er Befehle zu bellen, die Sîrluin und Palanorn gleich ausführten. Dann wandte er sich zu mir.

„Du bleibst hier", sagte er.

„Nein, ich kann...", begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich.

„Du wirst dein Bein schonen, Elrond. So kannst du nicht kämpfen!"

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und neigte leicht den Kopf. _Wenn wir den Kämpf nicht verlören..._ Ich würde mich um den Späher kümmern und ihn zu Frau Lorióliel bringen. Während Ereinion hinaustrat, half ich ihm auf, um ihn zu den Heilräumen zu bringen, wo er sich ausruhen sollte.

„Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte ich ihn.

„Penhin, mein Herr", antwortete er.

Ihn zu Frau Lorióliel zu bringen, war schwierig. Er war so schnell gerannt, dass er selbst kaum noch gehen konnte. Ich konnte ihm unmöglich eine große Hilfe sein, mit meinen Krücken. Unter Anstrengungen schleppte ich mich selbst die Treppe hinauf und versuchte Penhin zu stützen. Er selbst aber achtete nicht auf mein gebrochenes Bein und verlagerte viel Gewicht auf mich. Zu meinem Unglück waren alle Wachen, die ich um Hilfe hätte bitten können, verschwunden.

Als Frau Lorióliel sah, welche Anstrengungen ich soeben vollbracht hatte, wollte sie bereits schimpfen, doch ich erzählte ihr von der Ratsbesprechung und weshalb ich Penhin allein hierher gebracht hatte. Ihr anfänglicher Ärger verwandelte sich in pure Angst um Ereinion. Kurz atmete sie durch und besann sich dann auf ihre Aufgaben. Sie brachte Penhin einen Stuhl und einen Becher Miruvor, der ihn stärkte. Dann wandte sie sich an mich, als ich ihr gerade vorschlagen wollte, ihr zu helfen.

„Nein, Elrond. Einen Heiler mit gebrochenem Bein kann ich nicht gebrauchen", meinte sie aufgeregt und ich brummte beleidigt. „Aber Ihr könnt auf Erestor acht geben."

Daraufhin sprang der kleine Elbling, den ich nicht bemerkt hatte, fröhlich von einem Krankenbett. Meine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als Erestor sich (wie es leider zu seiner Gewohnheit geworden war) an mein Bein klammerte und mich mit einem freudigen „Elon!" begrüßte. Frau Lorióliel lächelte, da Erestor mich so sehr mochte und sie übersah – ob mit oder ohne Absicht – mein gequältes Gesicht, um zum Fenster hinüberzugehen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte sie dann.

„Von der Gemäldegalerie aus kann man das Tor und das Geschehen der Schlacht am besten beobachten", sagte ich. „Wir könnten dorthin gehen und uns ansehen, was geschieht."

„Nein, ich werde hier bleiben. Geht allein mit Erestor, doch seit vorsichtig! Wer weiß, ob diese Orks mit Pfeilen hinauf schießen... Setzt euch keiner zu großen Gefahr aus und bringt euch und Erestor in Sicherheit, falls es zu bedrohlich wird. "

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein Kind das sehen sollte!"

Frau Lorióliel seufzte. Ich verstand, dass sie nun das Krankenzimmer für die vielen Verletzten, die man nach der Schlacht herbringen würde, sollte sie gewonnen werden, vorbereiten musste. Sie rief auch schon nach den anderen Heilern, die sich eifrig an die Arbeit machten. So verabschiedete ich mich, ließ Erestor widerwillig meinen Ärmel greifen und verließ mit dem winkenden Elbling das Heilerzimmer.

Meiner eigenen Meinung entgegen, Erestor solle die Schlacht nicht sehen, ging ich doch in die Galerie, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Erestor blieb nahe bei mir, nicht wissend, was nun auf uns zukommen würde. Was, wenn die Schlacht verloren würde? Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die Fenster der Galerie waren zwar riesengroß, doch sie waren recht hoch angebracht, so dass Erestor auf den Hof schauen konnte.

Der Elbling hüpfte umher und versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen. Meine Finger drückten sich in die Fensterbank, bis sie weiß waren. Die Schlacht hatte bereits mit lautem Trompetenschall begonnen. Hier oben war jedoch kaum etwas von dem Schlachtgetöse zu hören, nur sehen konnte ich, wie die Orks langsam die Oberhand gewannen. Viele unserer Krieger lagen bereits tot am Boden und andere, die verletzt waren, stellten sich tot, um die Schlacht zu überleben. Ich ärgerte mich ein wenig. Sie sollten aufstehen und kämpfen!

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen suchte ich nach Ereinion. Er rang auf dem Wall mit einem Ork, bevor er ihm mit einem lauten Schrei seinen Speer Aeglos in den Wanst rammte. Palanorn konnte ich nirgendwo erkennen.

Dann dachte ich an Celebrían und Galadwen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, mich auf meine Krücken stützen und sie suchen, um zu sehen, ob sie wohlauf waren. Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen und Erestor sagen wollte, er solle mir folgen, fiel mir auf, dass eines der Gemälde völlig verändert war. Ein Porträt Feanors (Eru weiß, wie es überhaupt dorthin kam), das ihn in größter Würde und Ernst zeigte, hatte sein Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzogen. Fast zu Tode erschrocken starrte ich das Gemälde an. Rabenschwarze Augen, Feanor hatte rabenschwarze Augen! Meine Arme und Beine, mein Kopf wurden zu Eis.

Scharf sog ich Luft in meine Lungen, als ich sah, dass das Bild sich bewegte und im nächsten Moment flogen mir meine Krücken aus den Händen und ich wurde von unsichtbarer Kraft gegen die Wand zwischen zwei Fenstern gedrückt, Arme und Beine von mir gestreckt. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Erestor quietschte auf und drückte sich verängstigt an meine Seite. Seine kleinen Hände krallten sich in meine Robe. Schmerz und Furcht durchzuckten mich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich dieser Lage zu entkommen, doch mein Körper wollte kein Fingerheben zulassen.

Das Bild bewegte sich ein zweites Mal. Feanor drückte seine Hände gegen die Bildoberfläche, als sei sie ein Fenster, das es aufzudrücken galt. Es knackte und in der Farbe bildeten sich Risse. Die platten Hände schienen Form anzunehmen und langsam zogen sich seine Arme ins Freie. Dann folgten sein Kopf und seine Beine, bis er komplett an der Luft war und von der Wand herab, auf den Füßen landend, zu Boden fiel. Auf mir ruhten kalte, durchscheinende Augen, die kein Erbarmen zu kennen schienen. Meine Kehle schnürte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes immer weiter zu, bis ich endgültig keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich drohte zu ersticken.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

Ruellas: Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, weshalb Elros sich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden hat. Das war dann meine Interpretation. Und ich dachte, dass Aragorn vielleicht ein guter Grund wäre.. Ich habe vor eine Trilogie draus zu machen, die den ersten Ringkrieg einbeziehen wird. Soviel verrate ich schon mal, aber ich werde den 2. Ringkrieg nicht mehr beschreiben, da ich denke, dass wir den ja alle bis ins letzte Detail kennen. .

Fireth: Ja, die Szene mit Elros war auch sehr traurig zu schreiben. Eine der schwersten Szenen irgendwie. Ja, er hat Aragorn in einem Traum (oder wie auch immer) gesehen. Nun, ich denke dieses Kapitel hat deine Frage beantwortet. .lächel.

Feael: Du hast Recht, Elronds Sichtweise auf den Tod ist recht atheistisch, aber das hatte ich beabsichtigt. Elrond ist hier noch ein sehr junger Elb und da er auch noch menschliches Blut besitzt, wollte ich ihn sozusagen ein wenig von den anderen Elben unterscheiden. Das wird sich mit der Zeit aber legen, denn ich versuche von einem noch unsicheren jungen Elben auf den Elbenlord hinzuarbeiten, der er später sein wird. Die Auflösung beginnt. Es sind nicht mehr viele Kapitel bis zum Ende der ersten Staffel.

Enondoniel: Danke. Ja, ich versuche seine menschlichen Seiten ein bisschen hervorzuheben.

Liderphin: Danke, dass du auf meine FF gestoßen bist und danke für dein Lob. Wie oben schon gesagt, wollte ich Elronds menschliche Aspekte etwas hervorheben, die in seiner Jugend vielleicht etwas mehr von ihm Besitz ergreifen, als in älteren Jahren. Und Erestor... Ich weiß nicht. Ihn musste ich einfach einbringen. Allerdings habe ich mir mit ihm selbst ein Rätsel aufgetan: Wer sind seine Eltern und woher stammt er...?


	12. Feanor

Hallo, ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr!

Ich entschuldige mich erneut, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Diesmal habe ich die Geschichte völlig vernachlässigt. Erst bekam ich eine Schreibblockade, dann begannen die Klausuren, ich bekam nicht mehr genug Schlaf und dann hatte ich wieder eine Schreibblockade. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich wieder an die Geschichte setzte, um weiterzuschreiben, musste ich nach Minuten untätigen Dasitzens einsehen, dass wohl wieder nichts aus mir herauskommen würde. Aber nun habe ich es ENDLICH geschafft das nächste Kapitel abzuschließen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet mir das lange Warten verzeihen und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 12. Danke iary für das betalesen.

Disclaimer: Das Mittelerdeuniversum gehört Tolkien.

**Der Fall der Sterne**

Kapitel 12: Feanor

Die durchsichtige Gestalt des Noldo kam langsam auf mich zu und versuchte mich mit ihren Kohleaugen zu durchbohren. Die Risse der Farbe des Gemäldes schlossen sich wieder, so dass keine Spuren der vorherigen Beschädigung mehr zu sehen waren. Ich hing immer noch an der Wand, war an den Stein gepresst, wo kein bisschen Luft mehr meine Lungen erreichen konnte. In meinem Kopf begann sich bereits alles zu drehen und das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwamm, als sich endlich der Druck von meinem Körper aufhob und ich schwer auf den Boden fiel und mir keuchend den Hals hielt. Das Dröhnen in meinen Ohren, die Taubheit in meinem Kopf ließen keine Angst zu. Ich spürte nicht, wie Erestor zu mir stürzte und seine kleinen Händchen in den Stoff meiner Ärmel krallte.

„Elon! Elon!", flüsterte er ängstlich.

Mit jedem Schritt, den der Geist Feanors auf mich zutrat, wirbelte ein kalter Lufthauch über den Boden, der die einzelnen Fliesen für eine Weile vereiste und dann versuchte auch mich einzufrieren. Doch es wurde plötzlich wärmer, zu warm und meine Kehle wurde trocken, so dass ich immer noch hustete und verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Erst jetzt spürte ich den ersten Funken Furcht in mir aufkeimen. Neben mir drückte sich Erestor nah an mich heran und ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, um ihn zu schützen, doch meine Beine wollten mir nicht gehorchen und meine Arme nicht die rechte Kraft aufbringen, um mich aufzustützen.

Nun stand der Noldo direkt vor mir und schaute mit seinen eisigen Augen auf mich herab, so dass es mir graute. Ich spürte seinen kalten, erbarmungslosen Blick auf mir ruhen, obwohl ich nicht die Kraft hatte, ihn anzusehen. Erestor hingegen blickte ihm mutig ins Gesicht. Zugleich drückte sich sein kleiner Körper aber näher an mich heran; ich konnte seine Angst spüren, denn er zitterte. Feanor streckte seine grimmige Hand nach mir aus.

Mit einem Male sprang Erestor auf und stellte sich schützend vor mich.

„Lass Elon in Ruhe!", lispelte er wütend.

Ich wollte ihn rufen, ihm sagen, er solle wegrennen, doch aus meiner Kehle wollte kein Laut kommen. Aber es war zu spät. Feanors rot aufglühende Hand packte das arme Kind am Oberarm und schleuderte es von sich fort auf den Boden. Ein lautes Quietschen war von Erestor zu vernehmen. Dann lag er nur noch regungslos auf dem Boden. Sein kleines Ärmchen war verbrannt und der Stoff seines Ärmels hatte sich sofort in seine Hand geschmolzen. Es war ein grässlicher Anblick.

Erst jetzt brachte ich Kraft auf, um mich ein wenig aufzurichten, aber kaum hatte ich einen einzigen Blick hinauf riskiert, wurde ich wieder nach oben gestoßen und hing erneut an der Wand. Mein Rücken, mein Kopf, mein Bein schmerzten. Es fiel mir schwer klare Gedanken zu fassen. Feanor kam einen weiten Schritt auf mich zu, den Kopf schüttelnd. Seine Lippen formten ein zufriedenes und zugleich gemeines Lächeln.

„Endlich halte ich einen von euch in meinen Händen", sagte seine unerbittliche, von weit her hallende Stimme. „Lange genug habe ich darauf gewartet, einen von euch zu finden. Wo sind meine Silmaril?"

Er erlöste mich von dem schmerzhaften Druck, mit dem er mich an die Wand gestoßen hatte und ich viel erneut entkräftet zu Boden. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Rücken und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich spürte mit einem Male, wie Feanors Bein sich zwischen meinen Rippen versenkte und eine von ihnen brach.

„ANTWORTE!"

Meine Gedanken rasten und wollten keine Ruhe finden. Die Silmaril waren verschollen, niemand wusste, wo sie waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", keuchte ich.

„Du lügst! Deine Mutter trug einen von ihnen bei sich! Du weißt, wo er ist!"

Feanor begann mich zu umkreisen, wie ein wildes Tier seine Beute. Ich schaute schnell zu Erestor, der immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Ich wollte zu ihm rennen, ihn aufheben, doch Feanor zog unaufhörlich seine Kreise um mich herum und auch wenn er nicht dort gewesen wäre, so hätte ich doch keine Kraft gehabt mich aufzurichten. Von meinen Beinen bis zu meinem dröhnenden Kopf schmerzte mein gesamter Körper, selbst wenn ich versuchte einen kleinen Finger zu rühren, durchbohrte mich ein schmerzhaftes Stechen, so dass ich nur zucken konnte.

Der Geist aber dachte nur darüber nach, wie er das, was er von mir wissen wollte, aus mir herausbekäme. Feanor packte mich an den Haaren und zog meinen Kopf so weit zurück, dass mein Nacken und mein Rücken bedrohlich knackten. Ich strampelte mit den Armen, um Feanor zu greifen, ihn vielleicht wegzustoßen, doch meine Hände fanden an seinem Körper keinen Halt und gingen doch durch ihn hindurch ohne etwas zu berühren. Das Einzige, was ich spürte war, wie meine Hand beinahe verbrannte, so heiß war es im Inneren seines Geistes.

„Strampel' nur so viel du willst!", grinste Feanor bösartig. „Du kommst erst frei, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was ich wissen will!"

Er zog noch fester an meinen Haaren, sodass mein Rücken erneut ein schmerzhaftes Knacken von sich gab. Da kamen mir die Szenen in den Sinn, die ich an den Mündungen des Sirion gesehen hatte: das Blutbad, schreiende Elben, wie meine Mutter ins Meer stürzte, den einen Silmaril in ihrer Hand. Nun begann ich zu verstehen...

Da ich aber nicht geantwortet hatte, schlug Feanor meinen Kopf auf die kalten, steinernen Fliesen des Bodens. Ich fühlte schon kaum mehr etwas, so taub war mein Hirn, doch mit nur noch schwacher Stimme sagte ich: „Auf dem Grund des Meeres."

.-.

Während ich nun benebelt in der Galerie lag, tobte an den Toren die Schlacht. Unter einem nicht enden wollenden Strom stürmten die Orks in die Festung. Schon war der Boden bedeckt von gefallenen Kriegern und die Erde getränkt in ihrem Blut. Er musste ein schauderhafter Anblick sein.

Die Orks hatten das Tor zur Festung durchbrochen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie alle Elben niederkämpfen haben würden, die es versuchten, sie aufzuhalten. Sie waren in der Überzahl und der ständige Zustrom an neuen Orkscharen schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Ereinion lief eine schmale Seitentreppe hinauf, einen Ork nach dem anderen niederringend, um wenigstens einen überschauenden Blick auf die Geschehnisse werfen zu können. Doch überall, wohin er sah, traf nur die nimmer enden wollende Orkmenge sein Auge. Hier rangen sie mit den Elben, dort versuchten sie die Mauern zu erstürmen, selbst am Horizont wollten sie nicht aufhören zu erscheinen.

_Das ist keinesfalls normal!_, schoss es Ereinion durch den Kopf, während er müde versuchte das Schwert eines Orks abzuwehren._ Keinesfalls!_

Seine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde sofort bestraft, denn ein fast makellos gezielter Pfeil streifte seinen linken Arm. Ereinion biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das musste aufhören. Lange würde er es nicht mehr durchhalten. Wie es seinen Kriegern erging, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Er hatte bereits die Übersicht verloren. Palanorn, der noch vor ein paar Minuten neben ihm gekämpft hatte, war in dem kämpfenden Gewühl verschwunden. Ereinion hatte gesehen, dass sich Sîrluin, der junge Bote, der eigentlich hätte kämpfen sollen, hinter ein paar Rüstungen versteckt hatte. Eine kluge Entscheidung, wie der Elbenkönig verbittert feststellen musste, denn würde die Schlacht wider der schlechten Aussicht gewonnen werden, würde man ihn bis dahin nicht entdeckt haben – denn Orks schienen nahezu blind zu sein, was das Aufdecken von Verstecken anging – so würde er ohne Zweifel sein Leben retten.

Ereinion wurde zusehends mutloser. Er hoffte, dass Lorióliel bald nicht mehr auf die Verletzten warten, sondern erkennen würde, dass sie die Elbinnen und Elblinge schnell in den Keller bringen musste, wo sie sie durch einen geheimen Gang in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, dass Lorióliel noch nicht einmal auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war, denn sie hatte bis zu dieser Stunde nicht aus dem Fenster geschaut, um den Verlauf der Schlacht zu sehen, und stattdessen alle Verwundeten versorgt, die man zu ihr gebracht hatte. Von ihnen wurde es immer mehr und langsam begann sie sich zu ärgern, dass Elrond nicht bei ihr war, um ihr zu helfen. Selbst mit seinem gebrochenen Bein, so dachte sie, hätte er ihr und den anderen Heilern noch zur Hand gehen können. Nun ärgerte sie sich, dass sie ihn mit Erestor weggeschickt hatte. Den kleinen Elbling hätte sie auch gut Celebrían, Galadwen oder irgendeiner anderen Elbin geben können. In einer Minute, in der ihr keine weiteren verwundeten Krieger gebracht wurden, machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Elrond zu suchen...

Ereinion kämpfte sich immer weiter durch. Noch immer war kein Ende des Stromes der Orks zu sehen. Als er ein zweites Mal gen Horizont sah, verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde furchtbar schwindelig. Mit einem letzten kraftloseren Hieb schaffte er es gerade noch dem Ork, der versuchte ihm den Arm abzuschlagen, Aeglos in den Wanst zu rammen. Dann ging er vor Erschöpfung in die Knie. Zu seinem Glück hatte sich nach dem Ork, der tot neben ihm liegen blieb, kein weiterer auf die Plattform getraut, auf der er sich nun befand.

Er nutzte die Zeit, um einen Augenblick zu ruhen. Dann sah er sich um. Viele seiner Krieger lagen leblos da. Bis auf das ihm entfernt scheinende Tosen der Schlacht hörte er kein Geräusch, es gab keine Regung, kein Atmen. Doch da! Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Keuchen. Unsicher drehte Ereinion sich um, damit er sehen konnte, ob es von Freund oder Feind kam. Dann richtete er sich auf und lief zu einer Stelle hinüber, an der ein Elb unter einigen Orkkadavern lag. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Ob es sein eigenes Blut oder das seiner Feine war, konnte Ereinion nicht sagen. Langsam öffnete der Elb die Augen und sah ihn erschöpft an. Seine Hand legte sich auf sein geschundenes Bein, das ihn sehr zu schmerzen schien. Sein Kinn zitterte.

„Keine Angst, Meister Palanorn", versuchte Ereinion ihn zu beruhigen. „Die Schlacht wird nicht mehr lang dauern und dann wird Lorióliel Euch schnell heilen."

Ohne seinen eigenen Worte zu glauben, versuchte Ereinion ihn aufzurichten, um ihn möglichst nah zu der Treppe zu bringen, auf der stetig die Heiler hinauf und hinunter rannten, um die Verletzten, die sie erreichen konnten, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ein drittes Mal richtete er einen Blick gen Horizont. Noch immer bot sich ihm dasselbe Bild und ernst wandte er sich weg, um Palanorn fortzuschaffen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

.-.

**Liderphin:** lach Ja, ich habe eine Weile nicht mehr geschrieben, aber ich übertrage deine Frage einfach mal auf die Weihnachtsferien. Ja, ich hatte schöne Ferien. Wir haben gemütlich gefeiert. Willkommen im Club. Ich besuche ein (Fremd)Sprachengymnasium. Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut in deiner neuen Schule eingelebt. Danke, ich versuche den Figuren auch wirklich ein Gesicht zu geben. Je mehr man von ihren Gefühlen beschreibt, desto mehr versteht man sie, denke ich. Genau, ich denke, dass Elrond eine gewissen Entwicklung durchmachen musste, bis er zu Bruchtals Lord werden konnte. Deshalb wirkt er besonders zu Beginn noch ein wenig „schwächlich". Ja, das war der Grund, warum ich Feanor für passend hielt. Und zu Erestor werde ich noch versuchen mir etwas einfallen zu lassen, schließlich kann ich da meiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen.

**Fireth:** Ich denke, wir werden bald sehen, was Gil-galad selbst dazu sagt. Ich fand es besser ihre kleine Romanze so beginnen zu lassen und sie nicht beide gleich ins Schlafzimmer zu schicken. Wie du siehst ist es nicht klein Erestor. Ich glaube auch, dass das in wenig böse gewesen wäre. g Was Feanor angeht: Ja, du hast es erraten. Nun ja, ich lasse euch wohl keine Ruh mit der Spannung. Ein wenig werdet ihr euch noch mit der Auflösung gedulden müssen, aber die erste Staffel ist ja auch bald zu Ende.


End file.
